OUR LOVE (Story Collection)
by DancingChen
Summary: [LUMIN Story Collection] / STORY 3 - WIG / RnR please! / Yaoi-Genderswith / Hanya sekumpulan FF 1shot LuMin
1. E M B R A C E

_ E-M-B-R-A-C-E  
><em>

_Author: .DancingChen_

_Genre: Angst, Romance_

_Rate: T_

_Chap/Oneshoot: 1of1/Oneshoot—6093 words._

_Yaoi/BL, Lu/Min, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Luhan&Xiumin belongs to God, himself and their family. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading…_

_Italic is flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>E-M-B-R-A-C-E<em>_"_**

_**.DancingChen present…**_

* * *

><p>Luhan merapikan buku-bukunya. Kelas malam telah usai. Sangat melelahkan memang untuk ukuran anak sekolah menengah atas pulang hingga larut malam seperti ini. Luhan keluar paling terakhir, jadi ia harus mengunci pintu kelas terlebih dahulu. Ia pulang sendirian. Dua sahabatnya telah mendahuluinya tadi, katanya ada urusan.<p>

Luhan berjalan gontai. Hari-harinya selalu datar bahkan terkesan membosankan. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kehidupannya. Luhan adalah anak tunggal. Sebenarnya ia orang China. Beberapa tahun lalu, ia dan ayahnya pindah ke Korea saat kedua orang tua Luhan bercerai. Ayah Luhan memenangkan hak asuh atas dirinya saat di pengadilan, jadi ia ikut dengan ayahnya. Sejak saat itu Luhan merasa sangat asing. Di rumahnya pun ia terkadang sendirian karena Ayahnya lebih sering meninggalkannya untuk bekerja di luar Korea.

Luhan menendang sebuah kaleng bekas yang tergeletak di jalan menuju rumahnya. Luhan mengadah ke langit, mendung, sepertinya hujan segera turun. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke rumahnya.

**( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )**

Hujan mulai turun. Malam terasa makin dingin menusuk bagian terdalam dari tulang. Hari makin larut. Tak ada manusia yang beraktivitas saat itu.

'_brukk'_

Seorang pemuda berlarian di bawah derasnya hujan di gang sempit yang gelap. Baru saja ia menabrak tempat sampah berwarna hijau yang ukurannya cukup besar. Ia jatuh dan sepertinya kakinya terluka. Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat dua orang pria bertubuh besar sedang mengejarnya. Ia dalam bahaya.

Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit. Tampak luka yang cukup parah. Darah dari kakinya mengalir deras dan hanyut oleh air hujan. Pemuda itu berjalan pincang, setidaknya harapan untuk menyelamatkan diri masih ada. Pemuda itu melihat kedepan, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya pria besar yang mengejarnya tadi, tidak mengejarnya lagi. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega.

'_brukk'_

"Kau kira bisa lari dari kami?" kata seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan jenggot cukup lebat.

Pemuda itu terkejut.

Pemuda itu berbalik arah bermaksud untuk melarikan diri lagi, tetapi sial, pria yang satunya menjaganya di arah lain. Ia terkepung.

"Kau akan mati." kata pria yang satunya yang tidak memiliki rambut.

Pemuda itu kebingungan. Ia tak dapat berkutik lagi. Sepertinya dia harus menyerah.

'_brakk'_

Luhan menendang salah satu dari pria itu hingga jatuh. Pria yang satunya lagi berniat menyerang Luhan, namun Luhan segera memberikan perlawanan. Terjadi perkelahian di antara mereka. Luhan berhasil melumpuhkan kedua pria itu hingga menyerah dan melarikan diri. Luhan menghampiri pemuda yang duduk lemas dengan kaki yang terus mengalirkan darah.

"Kau terluka." kata Luhan. Tangannya menyentuh kaki pemuda itu. Lukanya cukup lebar.

"Wajahmu juga tampak pucat." kata Luhan lagi. Ia memperhatikan bibir pemuda itu makin memutih.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang. Bertahanlah!" ujar Luhan. Luhan meraih kedua tangan pemuda itu. Luhan memposisikan pemuda itu di punggungnya. Ia menggendong pemuda itu.

Luhan memungut kardus bekas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat sampah itu. Luhan memanfaatkan kardus itu sebagai payung. Mungkin dengan itu keadaan pemuda tadi tidak makin parah.

Luhan sampai di rumahnya. Hujan masih turun, namun sudah agak mereda. Pemuda itu tampak tertidur di pundak Luhan. Darah masih tampak mengalir di kakinya. Luhan memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis yang tak terlalu mewah. Luhan menidurkan pemuda itu di sofa. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Luhan tinggal seorang diri.

Luhan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah baskom yang berisi air hangat kuku. Luhan juga mengambil kotak P3K. Luhan mengompres dan mengobati luka pemuda itu.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Ia masih terheran, kenapa ia dikejar oleh dua orang berbadan kekar seperti itu. Pemuda ini tak tampak seperti preman, ia terlihat sangat manis. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikiran-pemikiran aneh tentang pemuda itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menanyakan di keesokan harinya ketika sudah sadar.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Wajahnya meringis menahan nyeri yang masih terasa di kakinya. Luhan tampak duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kemarin malam ia membiarkan pemuda itu tidur di ranjangnya. Luhan membawa semangkuk bubur, sepertinya ia akan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Luhan. Luhan membantu pemuda itu duduk dan memposisikannya untuk bersandar di bagian hulu ranjangnya.

Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan walaupun ia ingat dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kau pasti lapar, makanlah!" kata Luhan menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu meraih mangkuk itu dari tangan Luhan. Ia memakan bubur itu dengan canggung.

Luhan beranjak. Ia merapikan buku-buku untuk sekolahnya hari ini. "Kau bisa tinggal disini sementara aku sekolah. Kau perlu istirahat yang cukup." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu membalas senyum Luhan.

"Ah iya, aku tak menemukan dompetmu." kata Luhan, "Emhh maaf aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat tanda pengenalmu dan mengetahui namamu."

Pemuda itu diam.

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu?" Luhan berjalan menuju ke dekat ranjang. Ia meletakan tasnya di atas sana dan sebuah buku di atas tasnya.

Pemuda itu meletakan mangkuk bubur di meja nakas dan mengambil sebuah bolpoin disana. Pemuda itu juga mengambil buku yang diletakan Luhan barusan.

'_Kim Minseok'_ tulis pemuda itu.

"Kim Minseok?" tanya Luhan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ehmm maaf aku bertanya seperti ini, apa kau bisu?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada agak merendah.

Minseok mengangguk lagi, namun tampak raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Luhan merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Lalu, orang tuamu dimana?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Minseok menggeleng.

"Kau tak tahu mereka dimana?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk. Raut kesedihannya makin tampak. Mungkin untuk saat ini Luhan tak akan menanyakan kenapa Minseok dikejar dua orang bertubuh besar itu tadi malam.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Minseok. Luhan memegang kedua pundak Minseok dengan tangannya.

"Tinggalah disini selama kau mau." kata Luhan, "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, ambillah! Lagipula aku juga tinggal sendirian disini."

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk kemudian tersenyum. Minseok memeluk Luhan**.**

******( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****  
><strong>

'_pukk'_

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan. Baekhyun salah satu teman yang paling dekat Luhan. Yang satunya bernama Yixing. Yixing juga merupakan orang yang berasal dari China. Daritadi Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan hanya melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tatapannya juga nampak kosong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya diam. Matanya masih melihat ke arah jendela.

"_Xi Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_ tanya Yixing dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Luhan terkejut. Suara Yixing barusan cukup mengejutkannya. Ditambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang mendengar bahasa Mandarin. Jadi, itu membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia sangat mengharapkan Luhan segera menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Tidak ada." jawab Luhan singkat.

"Tidak ada bagaimana maksudmu? Kau hanya melamun daritadi. Kalau seperti itu kau pasti memiliki masalah." Yixing menduga-duga.

Luhan menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kemarin malam aku bertemu seseorang." kata Luhan, sepertinya ingin mengawali ceritanya.

"Seseorang? Apa dia gadis yang cantik?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Karena pertanyaan itu, ia mendapatkan satu jitakan yang cukup keras di kepalanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Namanya Kim Minseok." kata Luhan, "Dan aku merasa kasihan melihat keadaannya."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia bisu." sahut Luhan, "Ah.. itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yixing—_lagi_.

"Kemarin saat pulang sekolah, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Minseok dikejar oleh dua orang bertubuh besar dan kekar. Sepertinya mereka preman. Jadi, aku menyelamatkannya. Kaki Minseok juga terluka dan aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Aku juga menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumahku." jelas Luhan, "Yang tidak ku mengerti kenapa Minseok dikejar oleh dua orang itu? Padahal Minseok terlihat seperti pemuda yang baik."

Baekhyun dan Yixing mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ternyata kedua orang itu ingin membunuh Minseok?" celetuk Baekhyun dan ia mendapatkan satu jitakan lagi dari Luhan.

"Membunuh? Maksudmu?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti.

"Ya, siapa tahu kan, Minseok itu terlibat sebuah permasalahan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud?" jelas Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Jika ya, apa kau akan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Yixing pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sepertinya ya. Aku juga akan menelpon Ayah agar membuat surat pernyataan mengadopsi Minseok."

"Kau gila?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Gila? Apa aku gila karena hanya ingin menolong seseorang?"

"Aishh anak ini." rutuk Baekhyun, "Kau belum mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan barusan? Itu sama saja kau melompat ke dalam jurang."

Luhan menghela napas berat. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Luhan menyenggol tubuh Baekhyun kasar kemudian keluar dari kelasnya. Baekhyun yang rasanya ingin memukul Luhan ditahan oleh Yixing.

"Aish anak itu." rutuk Baekhyun kesal.

"Biarkan saja! Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan." kata Yixing menatap nanar Luhan yang hilang di balik pintu.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Luhan meletakan tasnya pelan. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya nampak sangat lelah, namun terlihat begitu teduh. Pipi _chubby_-nya, kulitnya yang putih dan bibirnya yang menawan, seakan memaksa Luhan untuk selalu memandangnya.

Luhan mendekati ranjang. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi kaki Minseok. Luka di kakinya agaknya sudah membaik. Luhan mengambil kotak P3K bermaksud untuk mengganti perban.

Minseok terjaga saat Luhan mengganti perban yang menutupi lukanya. Minseok memandangi Luhan yang telaten mengganti perban itu.

"Selesai." ucap Luhan saat selesai, "Apa kau sudah makan?" lanjut Luhan bertanya.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Luhan menghampiri tas yang tak jauh terletak dari ranjangnya, "Ini untukmu!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Minseok.

Minseok meraihnya dengan canggung. Luhan sangat banyak membantunya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk berkomunikasi denganku." jelas Luhan tersenyum.

Minseok mengambil stylus ponsel itu. Ia menulis sesuatu disana.

'_Terima kasih'_ tulis Minseok.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sama-sama."

Tangannya dengan spontan mengelus lembut kepala Minseok.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Dua bulan berlalu. Minseok adalah saudara angkat Luhan sekarang. Tak bisa dipungkiri memang, Minseok menyukai Luhan, dan itu melebihi hubungan saudara. Itu semua karena sikap Luhan yang selalu perhatian dan baik padanya. Namun, Minseok tak pernah mengungkapkan hal itu kepada Luhan.

Hari ini Luhan berencana untuk mengajak Minseok ke acara kelulusan di sekolahnya. Luhan sangat ingin saudara satu-satunya itu hadir pada acara yang membahagiakan tersebut.

Luhan memasuki kamar Minseok, ia melihat Minseok masih tertidur.

"Minseok, kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang." ucap Luhan yang berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Luhan duduk di ranjang dengan posisi Minseok yang membelakanginya. Biasanya Minseok pasti akan merespon Luhan jika dipanggil sekali saja. Namun, kali ini berbeda.

"Minseok, kau tak mau kita terlambat kan?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Tak ada respon.

Luhan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minseok. Luhan berpindah ke sisi lain ranjang. Minseok ternyata tidak tidur. Matanya menatap kosong mata Luhan. Luhan terheran kenapa Minseok bisa seperti itu. Luhan memeriksa jidat Minseok. Ia demam. Bibirnya juga nampak pucat. Sepertinya kali ini ia tak bisa datang ke acara kelulusan.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa Minseok ke dokter. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Minseok. Luhan sama sekali tak ingin jika terjadi sesuatu pada Minseok.

Luhan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja dokter. Dokter itu menghampiri Luhan di meja kerjanya setelah memeriksa keadaan Minseok.

"Apa yang terjadi, dok?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya ada gangguan pada pendengaran Kim Minseok." kata dokter itu singkat.

Luhan terkejut, "Gangguan pendengaran?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Apa dia punya kekurangan lain?" tanya dokter itu.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Dia bisu, dok. Lalu, apa itu dapat diatasi? Dia tak meresponku dan juga demam tinggi."

"Bisa saja asalkan Kim Minseok mendapat terapi yang dilakukan orang terdekatnya. Itu dapat mengatasi kondisi psikologis seperti depresi yang dideritanya dan bisa memperbaiki kerja sarafnya. Anda bisa melakukan terapi itu seperti mengajaknya untuk bermain permainan yang bisa memicu responnya. Selain itu, ia juga memerlukan perawatan di bawah pengawasan dokter." jelas dokter itu.

Luhan mengangguk seraya menghela napasnya.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

"Tadaa.." Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok sambil menunjukan sebuah rubik yang baru saja ia mainkan. Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. Awalnya ia melihat rubik itu terdiri dari kotak-kotak kecil yang tersusun tak teratur warnanya, tetapi setelah beberapa menit rubik yang berbentuk kubus itu dengan warna yang sama di masing-masing sisinya.

Minseok meraih rubik itu dari tangan Luhan. Luhan menghela napas lega. Ia sangat senang. Setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu ke dokter, sejak saat itu Luhan selalu mengajak Minseok bermain yang dapat memicu responnya. Tetapi, Luhan selalu kecewa karena Minseok tak meresponnya, dan baru kali ini Luhan kembali mendapatkan respon dari Minseok.

"Kau menyukai itu?" tanya Luhan. Sekarang ia sangat berharap Minseok memberikannya sebuah anggukan.

Minseok melihat Luhan beberapa saat, kemudian Minseok kembali memutar-mutar rubik itu. Luhan sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan ini sampai kau kembali menjadi Minseok yang kukenal dulu." ujar Luhan.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan masuk ke universitas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan music modern. Katanya music dapat memicu respon positif dari seseorang. Jadi, Luhan berpikir itu dapat membantu Minseok di kemudian hari. Selain itu, ia juga berencana untuk berlatih menjadi psikiator. Setidaknya Luhan akan berusaha untuk bisa membantu Minseok.

'_bruukk'_

Luhan terjatuh setelah tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis—_atau mungkin gadis itu yang menabraknya._

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." katanya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada Luhan. Ia mencoba membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, tak apa-apa." sahut Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengernyit. Ia seperti mengenal Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau Xi Luhan kan?" tanya gadis itu.

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya Luhan terheran.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Aku Ahn Minseo." kata gadis itu.

"Ahn—Minseo?"

"Saat kita di sekolah menengah pertama di Beijing, kau satu kelas denganku. Kau tak mengingatnya?" jelas Minseo kemudian bertanya.

"Ahhh.. Ya, aku ingat. Kau gadis yang pandai bermain biola itu kan?" Luhan meyakinkan.

Minseo mengangguk, "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Ah ya, kenapa kau berada di Korea?" tanya Minseo.

"Aku pindah kesini sejak masuk ke sekolah menengah atas." sahut Luhan.

"Lalu, Ayah dan Ibumu?"

"Emhh itu, mereka bercerai. Itu sebabnya aku pindah ke Korea. Sekarang Ayahku berada di Macau." Luhan menunduk.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu." Minseo menyetuh pundak Luhan.

"Tak apa." sahut Luhan sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke café? Aku akan mentraktirmu minum secangkir kopi." ujar Minseo, "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menolak." sahut Luhan.

**( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )**

Luhan masuk ke rumahnya. Di hari pertama ia masuk universitas, ia pulang larut malam. Luhan menghidupkan penerangan di ruang tamu. Ia mendapati Minseok yang sedang tertidur di lantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet. Luhan mendekati Minseok.

"Maafkan aku." bisik Luhan.

Luhan mengambil rubik yang di genggam Minseok. Ia menyibakkan poni Minseok dan mengelus kepala Minseok lembut.

"Apakah aku salah jika aku menyukaimu?" tanya Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Jika ia mengingat lagi bagaimana keadaan Minseok, hatinya terasa teriris. Belum lagi Luhan tidak tahu apa sebab kejadian malam itu. Dua orang bertubuh besar itu masih mengganggu pikiran Luhan.

"Aku akan secepatnya tahu apa yang terjadi." gumam Luhan.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

"Luhan!" Minseo berteriak memanggil Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan melihat Minseo berlari mendekatinya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Minseo. Minseo menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan terkejut.

Luhan melihat bagaimana saat Minseo menggandeng tangannya. Namun, tatapan aneh Luhan tak disadari Minseo. Luhan menarik tangannya.

Luhan menolak halus ajakan itu, "Maaf, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat. Saudaraku menungguku di rumah." sahut Luhan.

"Saudara?" Minseo terheran, "Setahuku kau anak tunggal."

"Dia saudara angkatku." jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama." katanya lagi.

Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan Minseo yang kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Rupanya saat sudah kuliah pun ia tak bisa mendapatkan Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Luhan, Yixing dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa, tepatnya mereka berada di rumah Luhan sekarang. Mereka memperhatikan Minseok yang bermain rubik. Mungkin sekarang Minseok tidak tahu ada tiga pemuda yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa ia melakukan hal itu setiap hari?" tanya Yixing membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Ia melakukan itu sejak kemarin." sahut Luhan, "Ia menyukai rubik ku setelah ia melihatku bermain. Sepertinya ia ingin menyelesaikan itu." sambung Luhan.

"Itu berarti dia meresponmu kan?" Baekhyun memperjelas.

Luhan mengangguk, "Harapannya untuk sembuh cukup besar." tambah Luhan.

"Lalu, apa pria besar yang mengejarnya saat itu pernah muncul?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak, mungkin karena mereka tidak tahu Minseok ada disini." jelas Luhan, "Tetapi, aku yakin di luar sana mereka pasti mengincar Minseok."

"Kasian anak itu." gumam Baekhyun.

"Jika keadaannya semakin membaik, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Beijing bersamanya." Luhan menghela napas, "Aku akan tinggal di rumah Ibuku."

"Kau akan ke Beijing?" tanya Baekhyun memperjelas—_lagi._

"Kupikir itu akan membuatnya aman bersamaku."

"Jadi, kau masih tak takut jika sewaktu-waktu kedua pria itu menemukan kau bersama Minseok?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku harap tak akan terjadi apa-apa dan Minseok segera membaik." ucap Baekhyun.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

'_Luhan, aku mau makan'_

Luhan terkejut sekaligus senang. Minseok menulis di ponselnya dan meminta makanan pada Luhan. Ia melihat Minseok yang sedang asik bermain rubik miliknya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok menoleh. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Minseok meresponnya lagi. Minseok tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat makanan yang paling enak untukmu. Kau tunggu disini ya!" kata Luhan bersemangat.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Luhan menuju ke dapur. Ia membuatkan bubur yang biasa di makan Minseok. Luhan terlihat sangatlah senang.

' _ding dong ding dong'_

Luhan mematikan kompor. Sepertinya ada tamu di luar sana. Luhan menuju ke pintu masuk rumahnya. Sebelumnya ia melirik Minseok, ternyata ia tak merespon bel rumah yang berbunyi karena Luhan lihat Minseok masih asik mengutak-atik rubik milik Luhan.

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terkejut.

"Ahn—Minseo?" gumam Luhan.

"Ya, ini aku." sahut Minseo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rumahku?" Luhan terheran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku mengetahuinya." Minseo tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa kan jika aku berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Minseo.

"Eh? Tak apa. Kau bisa berkunjung kapan saja." Luhan bersikap ramah, "Ayo masuk!" Luhan mempersilahkan Minseo untuk masuk.

Minseo masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia dipersilahkan duduk oleh Luhan.

"Dia saudaramu?" tanya Minseo setelah beberapa saat yang lalu matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Ya." sahut Luhan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Minseo. Ia hanya terheran melihat pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Belum lagi ia terlihat idiot di mata Minseo.

"Tidak. Ia hanya sedang sakit akhir-akhir ini." jawab Luhan. Ia menutupi keadaan sebenarnya dari Minseok.

"Apa aku boleh tahu namanya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda itu." tanya Minseo seraya menjelaskan.

"Xi Minseok." jawab Luhan tersenyum, "Tetapi, sebelum di adopsi oleh Ayahku, namanya Kim Minseok." sambung Luhan.

"Kim—Minseok?" tanya Minseo memperjelas dan penuh penekanan.

"Ya, Kim Minseok." tegas Luhan, "Ah ya kau barusan mengatakan kalau kau pernah melihatnya, apakah kau memang pernah melihatnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Melihatnya? Tidak. Mungkin aku salah orang." sahut Minseo.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah ya, apa kau mau ikut makan bersama kami? Aku sedang memasak bubur."

"Makan bersama? Baiklah, aku tak menolaknya." Minseo tersenyum, "Aku akan membantumu membuat beberapa menu lagi." sambungnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ajak Luhan. Mereka menuju ke dapur.

****(**** **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_****** )****

"Minseok berada di rumah pemuda bernama Xi Luhan, Tuan." kata seorang lelaki bertubuh cukup besar dengan jenggot lebat. Jika kau ingat, dia adalah orang yang mengepung Minseok saat itu. Sebut saja Kim Jae Sung.

"Xi Luhan?" tanya seseorang—_yang di panggil Tuan tadi_—memperjelas.

"Ya." jawab Jae Sung.

"Semakin cepat anak itu mati, semakin baik." ujarnya.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia menghidupkan penerangan di ruang tamu yang gelap. Luhan mendekati tempat dimana Minseok biasa bermain rubik miliknya. Luhan mengernyit, tak ada Minseok disana.

"Mungkinkah ia tertidur di kamar?" gumam Luhan bermonolog.

Luhan segera menuju ke kamar Minseok. Ia berharap Minseok sedang tidur di kamarnya. Luhan membuka pintu dan menyalakan penerangan. Tak ada Minseok disana.

Luhan beralih ke kamarnya. Mungkin saja Minseok ada disana. Namun, sama saja, Minseok tidak ada.

Luhan berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Minseok. Mungkin Luhan akan kesulitan karena ia berpikir pasti Minseok tidak akan meresponnya. Luhan mencari Minseok ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia mulai khawatir.

"Baekhyun." kata Luhan setelah beberapa detik lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga kanannya, "Apakah bisa membantuku? Minseok tak ada di rumah. Hubungi Yixing juga."

Luhan menutup pembicaraannya di telepon. Luhan teringat dengan ponsel milik Minseok. Ini harapan terakhirnya. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dimana Minseok berada sekarang.

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

'_Gadis itu… aku ketakutan, Lu!'_

Gadis? Siapa gadis itu? Setahu Luhan, Minseok tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis manapun setelah tinggal bersama Luhan.

"Siapa yang dia maksud? Aishh berpikir—berpikir—berpikir!" gumam Luhan mondar-mandir.

Luhan berhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya terkejut. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Atau mungkin?"

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Setelah Luhan tahu alamat rumah Minseo dari Yixing, Luhan segera kesana. Untung saja Yixing dapat membobol situs universitasnya dan mendapatkan informasi tentang Minseo. Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk kemudinya. Ia sangat cemas. Ia tak mau terjadi apapun pada Minseok. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Minseok.

'_ding dong ding dong' _

Luhan memencet bel rumah Minseo. Ia menunggu pintu rumah Minseo terbuka.

"Luhan?" tanya Minseo yang membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, "Kau malam-malam kesini untuk apa? Ayo masuklah!" kata Minseo mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Baru saja Minseo akan berbalik, Luhan meraih tangan Minseo. Luhan mendorong Minseo hingga membentur tembok dan mencengkram pundak Minseo kasar.

"Katakan dimana Minseok!" ujar Luhan dengan nada kesal, namun seperti di tahan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Minseok padaku?" tanya Minseo.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Minseo! KATAKAN DIMANA MINSEOK!" teriak Luhan yang sangat marah.

"Aku tak tahu." sahut Minseo.

'_plakk'_

Luhan menampar Minseo keras.

"Kau menamparku?" Wajah Minseo memerah. Ia memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu jika kau tak mengatakan Minseok ada dimana sekarang!" bentak Luhan.

Wajah Minseo makin memerah, ia seperti menahan tangisannya.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

'_brukk'_

Luhan menyerang Jae Sung dengan sekali tendangan hingga ia jatuh. Teman-teman Jae Sung balik menyerang Luhan. Luhan melawannya dan berhasil mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka. Di sisi lain Yixing dan Baekhyun juga di serang.

"Cepat! Selamatkan Minseok!" teriak Yixing pada Luhan. Sementara ia masih menghadapi teman-teman Jae Sung yang tersisa.

Luhan berlari menuju ke kursi dimana Minseok duduk dan terikat.

'_brukk'_

Luhan diserang dan menadapatkan tendangan di bagian perutnya. Luhan melihat Minseok yang berekspresi cemas. Minseok terus saja memandang ke arah Luhan. Sepertinya ia juga menangis tadi. Matanya tampak sembab.

Luhan mendapat tendangan beberapa kali di perutnya hingga ia tak dapat berkutik akibat menahan nyeri. Luhan melirik Minseok lagi. Ekspresi wajah Minseok makin terlihat khawatir. Luhan melihat samar-samar air mata yang menuruni pipi Minseok. Sepertinya ia menangis lagi.

Luhan meraih kaki Jae Sung dan menariknya hingga kini Jae Sung jatuh. Luhan bangkit. Keadaan berbalik. Kini Luhan lah yang menendang perut Jae Sung.

"Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun dan ia menunjuk Minseok—_dengan ia masih menghadapi lawannya._ Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok. Sepertinya terlambat. Seorang pria parubaya melepas ikatan Minseok kemudian membenturkan kepala Minseok ke tembok. Darah segara mengalir di pelipisnya.

Luhan menghampiri pria itu. Ia memukul pria itu dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Minseok HA?" bentak Luhan. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan pria yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Luhan terlalu marah.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang menghakimi pria itu. Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Luhan sedangkan Luhan meronta dan berniat memukuli pria itu hingga tewas. Di sisi lain Yixing menhampiri Minseok. Ia pingsan.

"Hentikan Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghentikan Luhan, "Polisi segera datang. Sebaiknya kau mengurus Minseok!" sambungnya.

Luhan akhirnya menghentikan itu. Napasnya memburu dan matanya memerah. Luhan berbalik dan melihat Minseok. Ia segera menghampirinya.

"Minseok bertahanlah!" teriak Luhan. Luhan mengangkat kepala Minseok ke pahanya. Luhan memeluk Minseok.

Beberapa polisi datang dan petugas kesehatan yang membawa tandu. Minseok ditidurkan di tandu itu kemudian mereka membawanya ke ambulance. Sedangkan pria itu, Jae Sung dan beberapa komplotan mereka diamankan.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Luhan memegangi tangan Minseok. Minseok dalam keadaan koma. Luka di kepalanya lumayan parah. Belum lagi dengan keadaan Minseok yang sebelumnya cukup memprihatikan. Itu membuat berbagai alat medis menempel di tubuh Minseok.

'_tok, tok, tok'_

"Masuk!" kata Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Yixing.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ahn Minseo."

"Katakan aku segera menemuinya." jawab Luhan.

Yixing keluar ruangan dan kembali menutup pintu.

Luhan mengangkat tangan Minseok kemudian menciumnya. "Kau akan segera pulih. Percayalah!" katanya.

"_Aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu jika kau tak mengatakan Minseok ada dimana sekarang!" bentak Luhan._

_Wajah Minseo makin memerah, ia seperti menahan tangisannya._

"_Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan pemuda itu ha? Bahkan kau tak pernah melihatku sekalipun."_

"_Tak ada waktunya untuk berbasa-basi. Cepat katakan!" bentak Luhan lagi._

"_Dia akan mati!" ujar Minseo dengan senyum yang salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas._

_Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Jika saja Minseo laki-laki, mungkin saja Minseo sudah dipukulnya daritadi._

"_Ayahku, Ahn Chang Yoon sangat membenci Minseok. Begitu pula aku. Kau tau akulah yang memberitahu Ayah dimana Minseok berada." jelas Minseo._

_Luhan menahan amarahnya. Sepertinya ia harus mendengar Minseo untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian malam itu._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Luhan dengan menahan kesal._

"_Dia yang membuat Ayahku di pecat dari perusahaan Ayah Minseok dulu. Tetapi, untung saja anak itu bisu. Jadi, Ayahku dapat mengambil alih perusahaan itu walaupun perusahaan itu belum atas nama tahu? Minseok kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena aku." jelas Minseo tanpa canggung._

_Luhan makin menahan amarahnya._

"_Jadi, untuk memiliki itu seutuhnya, kami harus membunuh Minseok." katanya lagi._

"_Dasar serakah." gumam Luhan._

_Minseo tertawa, "Serakah? Tidak ada yang lebih serakah di dunia ini selain manusia. Begitu pula kau."_

_Luhan makin menekan pundak Minseo. "Jika kau tak mengatakan dimana Minseok sekarang, kau akan mati." ancam Luhan._

"_Apa gunanya kau kesana? Mungkin sekarang Minseok sudah tak ada di dunia ini." Minseo tersenyum dengan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya._

_Luhan makin menakannya. "KATAKAN!" bentak Luhan._

"_Gudang tua daerah Nowon."_

Luhan menghela napasnya. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana gadis itu akan mencelakai Minseok. Luhan mengatur emosinya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu gadis itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" tanya Luhan.

Minseo berdiri—_yang awalnya duduk_—kemudian tersenyum. Minseo mendekati Luhan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Minseo.

Luhan berdecak, "Apa seorang sepertimu masih tahu arti kata maaf?" tanya Luhan.

Minseo menunduk, "Kumohon maafkan aku." katanya sekali lagi, "Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian jika kau dan Minseok mau memaafkanku."

"Apa kau akan menepati kata-kata itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Aku mengakui, aku menyesal. Jadi, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah. Aku muak melihatmu." kata Luhan.

Minseo meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Luhan. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian ia pergi.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Selama berhari-hari kondisi Minseok tak berubah. Ia juga belum sadar dari koma-nya. Luhan duduk di luar ruangan rawat Minseok. Ia sangat menyesal. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Ahn Minseo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Lu, Minseok sadar." kata Yixing pelan yang hanya melongokan kepalanya saja dari balik pintu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan memperjelas seraya berdiri.

Yixing mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu ruang rawat lebih lebar. Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia segera menghampiri Minseok. Matanya terbuka.

"Kau sadar?" tanya Luhan tersenyum. Ia langsung meraih tangan Minseok dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

Minseok hanya membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan anggukan. Ia merespon Luhan.

"Kondisinya makin membaik." kata dokter.

"Dok, apa perlu kita melakukan terapi itu lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Setidaknya itu akan semakin memicunya untuk merespon orang lain." jawab dokter itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi." kata dokter itu dan diikuti dua orang perawat kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Minseok.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok.

Minseok menggerakan tangan kirinya—_tangan yang tak di genggam Luhan_—dan mendekatnya ke mulutnya. Ia mengisyaratkan ingin memakan sesuatu.

Luhan mengambil sebuah apel berwarna merah di atas meja nakas kemudian mengupasnya untuk Minseok. Minseok memakan apel itu perlahan. Selama ia koma, ia diberi makan melalui hidungnya.

"Aku senang kau pulih." ucap Luhan.

Minseok tak meresponnya. Ia asik memakan potongan-potongan apel hingga sebuah apel habis dimakannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Beijing setelah ini." sambung Luhan.

"Kau serius akan membawanya ke Beijing?" celetuk Baekhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sambil menonton televise.

"Tentu saja. Ahn Minseo mengatakan Minseok sudah tak mempunyai keluarga disini."

"Terserah kau saja." sahut Baekhyun asal.

"Aku berencana akan menikahi Minseok." sambung Luhan.

"HA? Kau—kau akan menikahi Minseok?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Eumh." Luhan mengangguk, "Aku sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin aku akan meminta Ayahku untuk membatalkan adopsinya, kemudian Minseok akan menikah denganku."

"Kau gila? Aishh kau benar-benar gila."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan." jawab Luhan enteng.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Kemarin malam pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk memulangkan Minseok karena kondisinya yang makin membaik. Ia juga dapat menunjukan beberapa respon. Hari ini Luhan akan ke Beijing bersama Minseok sesuai dengan rencananya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah Minseok sadar dari komanya.

Luhan memasukkan baju terakhirnya ke dalam koper. Luhan juga sudah mengemasi pakaian Minseok dan ia sudah menghubungi Ayahnya untuk mencabut adopsinya terhadap Minseok. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya bermaksud untuk memeriksa Minseok yang tertidur di kamarnya.

"Minseok." ujar Luhan yang membuka pintu kamar Minseok perlahan. Minseok tertidur.

"Minseok!" Luhan memanggil sekali lagi seraya berjalan mendekati Minseok.

Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang Minseok. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Minseok sambil mencoba membangunkan Minseok.

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kita akan ke Beijing hari ini." ujar Luhan.

Wajah Minseok berekspresi seperti menahan sesuatu tetapi, lebih terlihat seperti ringisan.

"Minseok, apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan panik.

Minseok mengangguk. Ia seperti berusaha menggerakan sesuatu namun, tak bisa.

Luhan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minseok. Kaki Minseok terlihat kaku dan sepertinya Minseok sedang berusaha menggerakan kakinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakimu?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk. Kini Minseok terlihat menangis.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit." ujarnya kemudian menggendong tubuh Minseok.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri tepat di depan ruang rawat Minseok. Baru kemarin malam Minseok keluar dari tempat itu sekarang ia tinggal di tempat itu lagi.

"Minseok." sahut Luhan dengan bibir bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing kemudian dan ia mengulang pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Minseok lumpuh." sahut Luhan singkat.

"Apa? Lumpuh? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Kata dokter, otot kakinya tak dapat merespon saraf motoriknya. Itu sebabnya ia tak dapat menggerakan kakinya." jelas Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana ini?" Yixing terlihat khawatir.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku akan membatalkan keberangkatan ke Beijing dan berharap Minseok kembali sembuh. Aku hanya khawatir jika ini makin parah. Ini akan mempengaruhi sistem pernapasan juga kemampuan menelan." sambung Luhan menjelaskan.

"Itu berarti—," Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Hal itu yang paling aku takutkan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Minseok."

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Luhan menggenggam salah satu tangan Minseok. Alat-alat medis kembali menempel di tubuh Minseok. Kali ini sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Hanya menunggu Minseok pergi untuk selamanya. Walaupun seperti itu, Luhan tetap yakin dan bersikeras Minseok dapat sembuh, kemudian mereka ke Beijing dan menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

"_Tak ada harapan untuk itu." lirih dokter ketika berbicara dengan Luhan._

_Baru saja Luhan menanyakan apakah panyakit itu dapat disembuhkan atau tidak, dokter menjawab tidak dengan alasan belum ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Penyebabnya juga tidak diketahui._

"_Lakukan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan." kata Luhan dengan nada menahan emosi._

_Dokter itu menggeleng._

_Luhan berdiri dan menarik kerah jas dokter itu. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar pernyataan tak dapat disembuhkan itu._

"Kau mengalami masa-masa sulit, Seokkie-ah." lirih Luhan.

Luhan makin menggenggam erat tangan Minseok.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau." tambahnya.

****( **_E-M-B-R-A-C-E_** )****

Tiga tahun berlalu.

Minseok masih tampak berbaring di ranjangnya yang ia tiduri tiga tahun terakhir. Bukan di rumah milik Luhan tetapi, tempat di mana terakhir ia mendapat perawatan medis. Berbagai usaha telah dilakukan Luhan untuknya tetapi, tak ada perubahan malah makin memburuk. Tidak hanya kaki, seluruh badan Minseok sudah lumpuh tak dapat digerakan. Bahkan, untuk memakan sesuatu pun ia harus di bantu dengan alat yang dihubungkan melalui hidungnya.

Luhan menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang ia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Minseok kembali seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Mungkin terlihat bodoh karena itu sama sekali tak mungkin terjadi.

"Luhan!" teriak Yixing yang mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk di depan kamar Minseok. Ia datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Ada perubahan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang rawat Minseok. Pemuda itu masih tertidur dengan tubuh yang terlihat kaku dan bibirnya yang pucat. Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang itu. Minseok terjaga, Minseok ternyata meresponnya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." ucap Baekhyun.

Minseok melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat melihat bagaimana tatapan mata itu menatapnya. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu seperti menggencet tubuhnya. Mata Minseok seperti mengisyaratkan ia sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku melihat itu Minseok. Apa aku harus membujuk Luhan untuk menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Bola mata Minseok melihat ke arah lain. Baekhyun tahu, Minseok sepertinya sedang bimbang. Di satu sisi ia merasa ingin bersama Luhan namun, di sisi lain ia sangat ingin lepas dari penderitaan itu.

"Walaupun kau bimbang, aku akan membantumu untuk meyakinkan Luhan."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia keluar dari ruangan Minseok. Baekhyun menarik napasnya sejenak dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya kau harus melepas Minseok, Lu." ujarnya yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan.

Luhan mengadah. Dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti, "Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan.

"Jika kau memahaminya, maka kau akan mengerti apa yang dia inginkan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku masih tak mengerti yang kau maksud." ungkap Luhan.

"Ya, apa maksudmu?" Yixing menimpali.

"Minseok sangat menderita, apa kau tak dapat merasakan dan melihat itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Keduanya diam.

"Kau tak lihat apa yang telah ia lalui selama tiga tahun? Jika kau melihat itu, kau harus merelakannya, Luhan." sambungnya.

"Apa—apa kau mau Minseok meninggalkanku?" tanya Luhan. Ia terlihat mulai emosi.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau akan mengerti jika kau memahaminya." jawab Baekhyun. Emosinya juga mulai terpancing.

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Yixing mendekati mereka bermaksud untuk melerai.

"Kau! Tidak semudah itu untuk mempengaruhiku."

Baekhyun berdecak miris, "Kau egois! Kau hanya membuatnya makin tersiksa. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Ahn Minseo ataupun Ahn Chang Yoon." gumamnya pelan namun, dengan nada yang cukup menusuk.

'_brukk'_

Luhan memukul Baekhyun dan ia jatuh. Sudut bibir Baekhyun tampak terluka. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri.

"Kau akan menyesalinya." kata Baekhyun kemudian pergi. Yixing mengejarnya.

Napas Luhan masih tampak memburu. Ia tak percaya teman terbaiknya ingin memisahkan mereka. Luhan masih belum menyadari apa maksud Baekhyun.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Luhan merenungi apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir semalaman untuk itu.

"_Sepertinya kau harus melepas Minseok, Lu."_

"_Jika kau memahaminya, maka kau akan mengerti apa yang dia inginkan."_

"_Kau egois! Kau hanya membuatnya makin tersiksa. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Ahn Minseo ataupun Ahn Chang Yoon."_

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun selalu terngiang di telinganya. Sepertinya ia harus segera membuat sebuah keputusan.

Luhan masuk ke ruang rawat Minseok. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Minseok. Disana ia berdiri terlebih dahulu, memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang tertidur. Kondisinya tak tampak membaik. Luhan duduk di kursi itu, memandang sekilas meja nakas. Ia melihat ponsel dan rubik milik Minseok. Luhan membuka ponsel itu, melihat foto-foto hasil screenshoot tulisan yang pernah di tulis Minseok.

'_Kau selalu membuatku bahagia.'_

'_Kau akan menemaniku hingga akhir kan?'_

Luhan menarik napasnya. Setetes air menetes dari matanya hingga membentuk sebuah anak sungai kecil di pipinya. Sekarang ia makin bimbang. Ia tak benar-benar bisa untuk melepaskan Minseok.

Luhan menggeser sekali lagi kumpulan foto itu.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

Sepatah kata singkat yang terakhir kali Minseok tulis sebelum tangannya benar-benar tidak berfungsi lagi. Air mata makin deras menetes di pipi Luhan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa. Tetapi, ia memerlukan sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Ia juga memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun.

Luhan meraih tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya erat. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepas genggaman tangan itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup melakukan ini." ujar Luhan.

Luhan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika kau tak ada disini lagi."

Luhan mengelus kepala Minseok. Minseok terjaga. Ia melirik Luhan yang menangis.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Luhan, "Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini di depanmu."

Minseok menatap Luhan penuh arti. Cukup lama Minseok memperhatikannya. Ia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi, tak bisa. Minseok memberikan tatapan seolah menahan rasa sakit. Air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipi Minseok.

Luhan melihat itu. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ia sangat mengerti sekarang.

"Apa kau menganggapku seperti Ahn Minseo atau Ahn Chang Yoon?" tanya Luhan, "Maafkan aku. Aku bersikap seperti ini terhadapmu karena aku mencintaiku. Aku bersikap seperti orang bodoh dan ingin mempertahankanmu hingga sembuh, padahal hal itu sangat tidak mungkin."

Luhan makin menggenggam erat tangan Minseok. Luhan menatap Minseok cukup lama. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat Minseok sebelum ia memutuskan sesuatu.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia mendekati wajah Minseok dan memejamkan matanya ketika wajah keduanya makin mendekat. Luhan mencium Minseok. Cukup lama dan lumatan-lumatan kecil terjadi. Rasa sesak makin menjalar di dalam tubuh Luhan. Air matanya keluar lagi. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan.

Luhan melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Minseok. Ia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Kau tahu? Sejak awal, aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku membuat pemikiran kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Maafkan aku karena aku melakukan kau dengan egois. Maafkan aku Minseok."

Minseok melirik Luhan. Air matanya tetap mengalir begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Aku—Aku akan melepaskanmu, Minseok. Aku merelakanmu. Aku juga tak bisa jika membuat orang yang aku cintai makin menderita." Luhan mengelus lembut kepala Minseok.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah dengan tenang. Satu yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun." ucap Luhan.

Luhan mengatakannya. Ia makin tak dapat mengendalikan tangisnya. Luhan menunduk dan memeluk tangan Minseok sambil menangis. Ketika Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, Luhan melihat Minseok yang berusaha tersenyum padanya.

'_Terima kasih.'_ batin Minseok. Ia memang tak dapat melontarkan kata itu secara langsung kepada Luhan.

Minseok memejamkan matanya pelan. Kali ini bukan untuk tidur lagi namun, ia akan beristirahat dengan tenang untuk selamanya, melepaskan segala penderitaan yang menekannya selama ini.

Alat pengukur detak jantung berbunyi dan menunjukan garis lurus pada monitornya. Mata Luhan membulat. Minseok benar-benar telah pergi.

"Minseok! Minseok!" teriak Luhan memeluk Minseok.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Akan dijelaskan penyakit yang Minseok alami. Yang pertama, menurut informasi, kalau seorang yang mengalami tuli namun, lambat laun akan mengalami kebisuan juga. Namun, disini saya membalik hal tersebut. Untuk yang kedua, tentang kelumpuhan Minseok. Penyakit itu disebut ALS (__Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis) atau gangguan yang terjadi di saraf motorik/motor neuron. Gejala awalnya adalah kelumpuhan pada kaki dan tangan._

_FYI, pasti tahu ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE kan? Nah, itu adalah salah satu games yang digunakanuntuk memperoleh donasi yang kemudian akan diberikan pada penderita ALS ini._

_Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca ini ^^ *bow*_


	2. All Day Long

_All Day Long_

_Author: .DancingChen_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Romance, Crime_

_Rate: T_

_Chap/Oneshoot: 1of1/Oneshoot—5959 words._

_Genderswith, Girl!Xiumin, Boy!Luhan, Lu/Min, OOC, OC, AU, AT, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Luhan&Xiumin belongs to God, himself and their family. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading… _

_Italic is flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>All Day Long"<strong>_

_**.DancingChen present…**_

* * *

><p>Xiumin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang paling penting saat akan menonton sebuah film di bioskop? Yup, selembar kertas yang membuatnya dapat melihat film itu atau kata lainnya adalah tiket masuk. Membeli lagi? Jangan bercanda. Itu adalah sebuah tiket exclusive yang ia dapat 3 bulan sebelum film ditayangkan dan tidak akan dijual kembali setelah tiket habis terjual. Hanya ada satu pilihan yang ia punya, kembali ke rumah mengambil tiket itu.<p>

Xiumin melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. 30 menit lagi film itu akan di putar. Butuh 30 menit untuk kembali ke rumah dan 30 menit untuk kembali ke bioskop lagi. Xiumin terlihat kebingungan. Tidak, ia tidak akan melewatkan 1 menitpun dari film itu.

"Aishh bagaimana ini?" gumamnya kebingungan. Ia sangat berharap tiket itu berpindah sendiri ke tangannya.

"Permisi. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya seseorang dengan suara cukup berat.

"Ya?" Mata Xiumin membulat ketika orang itu menawarkan bantuan. "Apa kau benar-benar berniat membantuku?" tanya Xiumin.

"Apa kau memerlukan ini?" tanya orang—_balik_—itu sambil menunjukan selembar tiket di tangannya.

"Hei. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku memerlukan ini?" tanya Xiumin tersenyum senang. Orang itu benar-benar seperti malaikat yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan saat sulit seperti ini.

"Terlihat dari sorot matamu." jawab orang itu tersenyum tipis, "Ambillah! Aku tak membutuhkannya lagi." katanya. Orang itu berbalik, segera beranjak dari hadapan Xiumin.

"Hei! Tunggu!" cegah Xiumin.

"Humm? Ada apa?" sahut orang itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Xiumin dan melempar senyum manis pada orang itu, "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" sambung Xiumin bertanya.

"Luhan." sahutnya kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Xiumin yang beberapa detik kebingungan melihat orang yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Aneh." gumam Xiumin, "Tetapi, aku beruntung mendapatkan ini." lanjutnya sambil menuju ke kedai penjualan popcorn dan cola.

**(All Day Long)**

"Hei! Xiumin!" teriak seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah Xiumin.

"Emhh? Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang tadi berteriak memanggil nama Xiumin.

"Aishh.. Seperti kau tak tahu saja apa kebiasaanku di hari Senin seperti ini." katanya menepuk pundak Xiumin pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Xi Mei." sahut Xiumin, "Ayo!" ujar Xiumin seraya menarik tangan gadis bernama Xi Mei.

Mereka menuju ke pohon besar yang berada di belakang kelas mereka. Ini merupakan hal biasa yang dilakukan Xiumin dan Xi Mei, sungguh tugas-tugas dari mata kuliah di hari Senin tidak satupun dimengerti Xi Mei. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu adalah Xiumin.

"Kadang aku terheran melihatmu." gumam Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Xi Mei.

"Ya. Yang salah di dirimu itu ada disini." sahut Xiumin sambil menunjuk kepala Xi Mei, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti dengan soal ini? Padahal sejak semester lalu, soal ini rutin keluar." jelas Xiumin panjang.

"Ahh.. Kau seperti tak tahu diriku saja." Xi Mei menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan nyengir seolah-olah ia tak bersalah.

'_plakk'_

Xiumin dan Xi Mei menoleh ke arah suara—_yang terdengar seperti_—tamparan. Mata mereka membulat ketika melihat apa yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" teriak gadis yang berdiri di depan seorang pemuda setelah beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda itu menamparnya kasar.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang, seperti menahan amarah yang meletup-letup di dalam dirinya.

"Kau!" kata gadis itu, menunjuk pemuda itu tepat di depan hidungnya, "Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti hidup sebagai _'sampah'_!"

Mata pemuda itu memerah. Sorot matanya makin menunjukan dirinya sedang menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Jika saja gadis itu adalah seorang laki-laki, mungkin sejak tadi pemuda itu sudah memukulnya hingga babak belur.

"Ingat itu, Luhan!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Gadis itu pergi. Pemuda bernama Luhan itu masih mematung dengan ekspresi menahan amarah.

Xiumin mengernyit pelan. Luhan. Ya, ia sangat familiar dengan nama ataupun wajah pemuda itu. Hei, bukankah itu pemuda yang memberinya tiket saat di bioskop? Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Xiumin hendak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, namun di tahan oleh Xi Mei. Ia memberikan kode untuk tetap duduk dan tidak mendekati Luhan. Beberapa menit Luhan berdiri disana untuk meredam amarahnya, akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau menahanku?" tanya Xiumin pada Xi Mei.

"Hei, apa kau gila?" tanya Xi Mei, "Kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa?" tanya Xi Mei.

Xiumin menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Xi Mei menepuk jidatnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu?" tanya Xi Mei terheran.

"Ya, karena aku tak pernah mengenalnya." sahut Xiumin polos.

"Dia itu mantan anggota salah satu gangster paling berbahaya di Qingdao, bagaimana kau tidak tahu hal itu?"

"Anggota gangster?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya. Tentu saja ia tak percaya, Luhan terlihat sangat baik dan ramah, bagaimana bisa ia adalah anggota sebuah gangster? Dan lagi, sebuah gangster berbahaya?

"Aishh bagaimana seorang Xiumin tidak tahu hal itu. Ah aku merasa prihatin melihatmu ketinggalan informasi seperti itu." gumam Xi Mei.

Xiumin mengacuhkan kalimat yang dilontarkan Xi Mei barusan. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar terfokus pada pemuda bernama Luhan itu. Beberapa pertanyaan melintas di kepala Xiumin. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu baik di bioskop semalam? Dan bagaimana bisa pemuda berparas ramah itu bisa menjadi anggota gangster? Aishh dunia memang penuh dengan kejutan menurut Xiumin.

**(All Day Long)**

"Bibi, aku pesan ramennya satu." ujar Xiumin pada pemilik kedai.

Xiumin duduk di sebuah meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Xiumin masih memikirkan Luhan. Entah kenapa pemuda itu memenuhi kepalanya beberapa jam terakhir.

Pemilik kedai datang dengan semangkuk mie ramen lengkap dengan sepasang sumpit di atas loyangnya. Pemilik kedai meletakan mangkuk ramennya di depan Xiumin yang masih melamun.

Pemilik kedai itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Xiumin.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya pemilik kedai itu—_atau yang selanjutnya akan ditulis Ny. Chao._

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang gangster di Qingdao?" tanya Xiumin.

"Gengster? Gengster mana yang kau maksud…" sahut Ny. Chao menggantung.

"Xiumin, itu namaku."

"Ya. Gengster mana yang kau maksud, Xiumin?" lanjut Ny. Chao bertanya, "Ada banyak gangster di Qingdao. Bahkan, kau tidak bisa menghitung dengan keseluruhan jari-jarimu."

"_Zi Tao adalah pemimpin dari gangster itu."_ Xiumin teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Xi Mei saat di kampus.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas nama gangster itu, yang aku tahu nama pemimpin mereka adalah Zi Tao." jelas Xiumin.

"Zi Tao?" tanya Ny. Chao meyakinkan, "Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah berurusan dengan Zi Tao."

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"Ah, makanlah ramenmu. Kalau dingin itu tidak akan terasa enak." sahut Ny. Chao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Xiumin mengedikan bahunya acuh. Ia mengambil sumpit dan memakan ramennya.

**(All Day Long)**

'_dorr'_

Pemuda berkulit agak cokelat menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru itu tepat mengenai dada seorang wanita berkulit putih yang cantik. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia menurunkan senjata apinya itu dan meletakannya di bagian dalam jaketnya. Tangannya bergerak memberikan kode kepada bawahannya. Ya, kau tahu itu untuk merapikan segala yang mengganggu di ruangan itu. Ia memberikan kode sekali lagi dengan sisa bawahan yang ada.

"Ambil semua uang yang ada disini." instruksinya dengan nada dingin.

Pria-pria berwajah sangar itu segera menjalankan instruksi yang di berikan.

"Hei! Zi Tao!" teriak seseorang dengan arah berlawanan dari tempat pemuda itu berdiri—_Zi Tao_.

Zi Tao mengangkat wajahnya pelan, menatap dalam pemuda berkulit putih yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam pula.

'_plak, plak, plak'_

Zi Tao menepuk tangannya, membuat para bawahannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalian lihat, seorang penghianat sepertinya sedang menantangku." ujar Zi Tao. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda berkulit putih itu berdiri.

Zi Tao meletakkan tangannya di pundak pemuda itu. Pemuda itu melirik tangan Zi Tao yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Penghianat katamu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus menyebutmu dengan sebutan sampah?" tanya Zi Tao balik.

Pemuda itu menepis tangan Zi Tao yang semula bertengger di pundaknya. Zi Tao menggeram marah. Ia memukul pemuda itu dengan satu pukulan dan sukses membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dengan meninggalkan luka kecil di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu berdiri, berniat membalas pukulan Zi Tao. Ia sukses membalas satu pukulan untuk Zi Tao.

Anggota gangster Zi Tao berniat mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda itu dengan cepat meraih tangan Zi Tao dan melipatnya hingga tangan Zi Tao terpilin. Tangannya yang lain mengambil pistol dari balik jaket Zi Tao kemudian meletakkan pistol itu tepat di pelipis Zi Tao. Anggota gangster yang semula ingin mendekati mereka berdua pun mengurungkan niat mereka dan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka.

"Kau kira, kau sudah menang dariku, Luhan?" tanyanya bergumam.

"Jika aku mau, kau akan mati di tanganku kali ini." sahut Luhan dengan nada datar.

"Kau terlalu gegabah." katanya, "Fei La akan tetap menganggapmu sampah jika kau seperti ini." sambungnya.

"Fei La tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Zi Tao, tertawa kecil.

Luhan menggertakan giginya. Zi Tao benar-benar memancing amarahnya. Jika saja ia mau, ia mungkin menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan membuat kepala Zi Tao pecah dalam sekali tarikan.

"Bahkan, dia sudah membuangmu selayaknya sampah!" sambungnya.

Amarah Luhan makin meletup.

Namun, tanpa Luhan sadari. Dua orang mengendap-endap mendekat ke arahnya, membawa sebuah kantung hitam. Salah satu dari mereka menangkup kepala Luhan dengan kantung hitam dan yang lainnya memukuli Luhan. Otomatis tangan Luhan melepaskan Zi Tao beserta pistol yang di pegangnya.

Anggota gangster yang lain mendekati Luhan dan memukulinya beramai-ramai hingga Luhan benar-benar babak belur dan tidak berdaya.

Dua orang tadi menyeret Luhan keluar dari tempat perjudian illegal yang di bajak Zi Tao barusan. Mereka membawa Luhan menuju ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Tindakan yang salah jika Luhan menyerang Zi Tao seorang diri seperti itu. Beruntung Zi Tao hanya menyuruh gengsternya untuk memukuli Luhan, tidak membunuh Luhan.

Lalu, tidak salah kan jika Luhan berkhianat terhadap orang yang serakah semacam Zi Tao?

**(All Day Long)**

"_Apa yang kau ketahui dari gangster itu?" tanya Xiumin pada Xi Mei._

"_Tidak banyak." sahut Xi Mei, kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pensil miliknya pada dagunya, "Zi Tao adalah pemimpin dari gangster itu."_

"_Zi Tao?"_

"_Humm.. Namanya Zi Tao." jawab Xi Mei sambil mengangguk yakin._

"_Lalu, apa hubungan Luhan, gadis tadi dan Zi Tao?" tanya Xiumin lagi._

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, yang aku tahu, gadis tadi bernama Fei La. Dia mahasiswi di departemen ekonomi." jelas Xi Mei, "Kalau tidak salah, dia itu kekasih Luhan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Fei La memiliki hubungan dengan Zi Tao. Aku tidak tahu pasti tentang hal itu." sambungnya._

Xiumin menghela napasnya pelan. Ia teringat lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Xi Mei. Sebenarnya yang paling mengganggu Xiumin adalah fakta bahwa Luhan memiliki kekasih bernama Fei La. Padahal—_menurut Xiumin_—Luhan adalah pemuda yang ramah dan baik, jadi sangat tidak pantas jika Fei La menyebut Luhan adalah _'sampah'_.

Xiumin menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang mereka. Xiumin belum tahu keseluruhan dari hal ini, jadi lebih baik ia tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Xiumin menyipitkan matanya. Matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Luhan. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Luhan. Dia berjalan tertatih dengan tangan yang bertopang pada pagar rumah-rumah yang berada tepat di tepi jalan.

Xiumin berlari kecil mendekati Luhan.

"Hei!" Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan.

Dengan susah payah Luhan berbalik menghadap Xiumin. Tangan Luhan yang lain tampak memegangi dadanya yang mungkin terasa sakit. Di beberapa bagian wajah Luhan membiru dan di kedua sudut bibirnya juga berdarah.

Xiumin menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Kau mau apa eoh?" tanya Luhan dengan ringisan kecil.

Bibir Xiumin bergetar. Ia rasa tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aishh kau mengganggu saja." kata Luhan kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertatih itu.

Baru beberapa langkah Luhan berjalan, Xiumin kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan berhenti tanpa berbalik menghadap Xiumin.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa pedulimu?" tanya Luhan balik dan kembali melangkah.

"Aku akan membantu untuk mengobati lukamu." kata Xiumin.

"Tidak usah. Aku dapat melakukannya sendiri." sahut Luhan.

Xiumin berlari kecil, menyusul Luhan. Xiumin berhenti dan berdiri di depan Luhan dengan tangan yang keduanya direntangkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." kata Xiumin.

"Aishh anak ini." ringis Luhan.

"Ayolah. Anggap saja aku membalasmu karena kau sudah membantuku kemarin."

"Lebih baik kau pergi!" Luhan menepis tubuh Xiumin, kemudian berjalan lagi.

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal saat di bioskop kemarin Xiumin tidak menolak tawaran Luhan untuk membantunya. Ini tidak adil menurutnya.

"Aku akan tetap membantumu walaupun kau menolaknya." Xiumin mengejar Luhan yang beberapa langkah mendahuluinya.

Luhan berhenti lagi dan otomatis membuat Xiumin juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam masalahku!"

Xiumin menghela napasnya panjang. Ia terdiam melihat Luhan yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Apa masalahnya begitu sulit hingga Luhan melarang Xiumin untuk membantu?

**(All Day Long)**

"Apa?" Xi Mei membatalkan niatnya untuk memakan mie yang hampir menggapai mulutnya. Ia memilih merespon apa yang diceritakan Xiumin dan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku heran kenapa dia berkata seperti itu." gumam Xiumin. Tangannya tak diam, ia sibuk mengaduk dengan sedotan pada gelas minuman dinginnya.

"Aku rasa, kau harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjauhi kehidupan Luhan, itu lebih baik daripada kau mencoba untuk mendekatinya." jelas Xi Mei. Ia menyumpit mie kemudian memasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Menjauhinya? Aku rasa tak bisa." Xiumin menghela napasnya pelan, "Entah kenapa, aku sangat ingin lebih tahu tentang dirinya. Segala tentang dirinya, dari hubungannya dengan Zi Tao dan Fei La, dan juga bagaimana bisa ia bergabung dengan gangster itu."

Xi Mei masih sibuk mengunyah mie-nya. Tetapi, jangan kira ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" gumam Xiumin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uhuk!" Xi Mei sepertinya tersedak, ia memuntahkan mie yang tersisa di mulutnya barusan. Tangannya segera meraih gelas berisi _juice strawberry_ dan meminumnya.

Xi Mei menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Apa—apa aku tak salah dengar eoh? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Xi Mei serius.

"Emhh bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini?" gumam Xiumin, "Sepertinya ya." jawab Xiumin ragu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menyukai Luhan." kata Xi Mei dengan napas memburu. Tangannya meraih kembali _juice strawberry_ itu dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini.

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan terlihat gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Daritadi ia membolak-balik badannya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan beberapa mata kuliah. Apa kau bertanya, kenapa ia bisa kuliah? Butuh perjuangan panjang untuk mendapatkan itu dan itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Hidup sebagai _'sampah'_ di Qingdao rupanya telah menjadi motivasi tersendiri untuk Luhan. Jadi, itulah kenapa ia sangat ingin kuliah. Setidaknya _'uang haram'_ hasilnya selama ini ia dapatkan selama bekerja sebagai gangster ia gunakan untuk merubah secuil dari garis hidupnya.

Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utama kenapa ia masuk universitas. Fei La. Gadis cantik itu telah sukses membuat Luhan ingin merubah garis hidupnya. Hidup sebagai _'sampah'_ mungkin terbilang hal biasa di kalangan para gangster. Menindas dan tanpa ampun itu syaratnya. Namun, setelah dilihat bagaimana air wajah Luhan, ia sama sekali tak mencerminkan wajah seorang gangster.

Lalu, kenapa ia bisa menjadi anggota sebuah gangster?

Sedikit sulit untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Namun, ini masalah mainstream yang terjadi di beberapa tempat. Terlilit hutang.

Setamat Luhan dari sekolah menengah atas, ayahnya memutuskan hidup Luhan untuk hidup sebagai anggota gangster di bawah Zi Tao. Setelah bekerja selama 2 tahun, ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan untuk selamanya karena sakit. Sebenarnya, hanya bekerja selama 3 tahun, Luhan dapat melunasi hutang ayahnya. Mau berkata apa lagi, hatinya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai gangster, tentunya dengan terus menekan segala rasa malu dan membuat onar di beberapa tempat.

Pada suatu hari, ia dan beberapa anggota lain membuat keonaran di sebuah kedai minum. Hingga pada saat itu ia bertemu dengan Fei La, gadis yang sukses meluluhkan hatinya. Melihat air mata seorang gadis yang jatuh membasahi pipi untuk pertama kalinya.

Luhan membalikan badannya ke arah lain, tepat menatap jendela yang menghubungkan pengelihatannya dengan lingkungan di luar sana. Sekarang bukan wajah Fei La yang membayangi Luhan, tetapi gadis yang ditemuinya di bioskop saat itu, gadis yang mungkin membuatnya _'terasa terganggu'_ akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gadis dengan pipi _chubby_ itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Jika ia bisa, mungkin beberapa hari lalu Luhan tidak menawarkan tiket ke gadis itu.

Luhan membalikan badannya lagi. Berbicara masalah di bioskop, ia kembali teringat kejadian saat itu. Cukup sulit untuk dimengertinya.

_Fei La mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan tiket yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Hari itu Luhan memiliki kesempatan mengajak Fei La untuk berkencan. Sebenarnya ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan Luhan keluar dari gangster yang di pimpin Zi Tao beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak mudah, ia bertaruh nyawa untuk itu dan itu demi Fei La, gadis yang beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi pujaan Luhan._

_Luhan mengernyit heran. Tidak ada yang salah menurutnya, namun mengapa Fei La bersikap seperti itu?_

"_Maaf, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan kencan ini." kata Fei La kemudian menghela napas pendek._

_Luhan terkejut. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersamamu lagi." jawab Fei La, "Lagipula kita belum resmi menjalin hubungan, kita hanya berteman." sambung Fei La._

_Luhan mencengkram pundak Fei La. "Kenapa? Ini kencan pertama kita. Aku bahkan meninggalkan geng itu atas permintaanmu! Aku bertaruh nyawa untuk itu."_

_Fei La menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari pundaknya. Rasa tidak suka tergambar di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun Fei La meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung._

Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya Luhan harus menyerah. Meninggalkan kehidupannya yang terobsesi pada Fei La dan memulai kehidupan baru lagi.

**(All Day Long)**

Xiumin memasukan sesumpit mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Sore ini ia memiliki jadwal untuk menonton film terbaru yang akan di putar di bioskop. Dengan lahap Xiumin menghabiskan mie ramennya.

"Bibi, aku memesan sup ayam." kata seseorang yang memesan pada pemilik kedai.

Xiumin terdiam, ia seperti mengenali suara itu. Luhan.

Xiumin menoleh. Ia meletakan sumpit kemudian mengambil handphone juga tasnya menuju ke meja yang ditempati Luhan.

"Ehmm bolehkah aku duduk di sebelah sini?" tanya Xiumin pada Luhan menunjukan kursi kosong yang berada di seberang Luhan.

Luhan mengadah, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan dingin. "Silahkan!" katanya datar.

Xiumin duduk di tempat duduk di seberang Luhan. Xiumin memainkan jari-jarinya, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup.

Ny. Chao datang ke meja Luhan, membawa semangkuk sup ayam. Ny. Chao menempatkan mangkuk itu tepat di depan Luhan. Ny. Chao memberikan isyarat pada Xiumin _'berhati-hatilah!'_. Xiumin mengangguk.

Luhan mengabaikan Xiumin. Ia mengambil sumpit kemudian memakan sup ayam yang di pesannya. Ponsel Xiumin berbunyi. Pesan dari Xi Mei.

_**From: Xi Mei_

_**To: Xiumin_

'_Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu menonton film itu. Aku ada kencan buta. Maafkan aku.'_

Xiumin berdecak kesal, bagaimana bisa Xi Mei lebih mementingkan kencan buta ketimbang menemani sahabatnya untuk menonton film perdana yang di putar di bioskop? Menyebalkan.

Sebuah ide muncul.

"Emhh namamu Luhan kan?" tanya Xiumin, "Malam itu aku tidak sempat berkenalan denganmu." sambungnya. Ia mengingat malam dimana ia bertemu dengan Luhan dalam keadaan babak belur.

Luhan diam. Ia masih menikmati sup ayamnya.

"Emh maaf karena aku menganggumu." kata Xiumin.

'_Kau memang pengganggu.'_ batin Luhan.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menonton malam ini?" tawar Xiumin yang sukses membuat Luhan tersedak.

"Menonton?" tanya Luhan merespon pernyataan Xiumin untuk pertama kalinya—terhitung sejak tadi.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku akan menonton dengan Xi Mei, tetapi karena punya urusan lain, jadi aku tidak rela membuang tiket ini sia-sia. Jadi, aku pikir bisa mengajakmu." jelas Xiumin.

'_Cadangan huh?'_ batin Luhan.

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan berjalan sejajar dengan Xiumin. Mereka melewati beberapa komplek pertokoan di Qingdao. Baru saja mereka keluar dari bioskop. Xiumin agak sedikit bosan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tidak ada ide yang melintas di pikirannya untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung itu.

Xiumin tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mereka melewati sebuah café. Luhan yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Xiumin berhenti juga dan menoleh Xiumin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti disana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan masuk kesini." jawab Xiumin.

"Untuk apa?"

Xiumin menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangannya. "Lihatlah pengumuman ini." ujar Xiumin.

Luhan membaca isinya pelan, "Pelatihan barista untuk hari ini secara gratis. Buatlah menu kopi yang romantis untuk pasanganmu." Ia menggeleng pelan, "Barista?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang barista professional dan sempat beberapa kali berlatih, tetapi aku berhenti."

"Berhenti? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah itu tidak penting. Aku ingin sekali mencoba ini, lagipula kan gratis." jelas Xiumin.

Tanpa basa-basi Xiumin menarik Luhan ke dalam café. Beberapa orang duduk berjejer di depan meja bar. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengajak pasangan. Ya, mungkin mereka adalah peserta latihan resmi disini.

Xiumin dan Luhan mengambil posisi bersebelahan. Seorang barista yang berdiri di belakang meja bar memberikan masing-masing satu _apron_ kepada mereka.

"Aku tak terbiasa menggunakan ini." bisik Luhan.

"Lihat caraku menggunakannya." sahut Xiumin.

Luhan agak kesulitan memakai _apron_ itu. Tidak heran, ia seorang mantan preman, kini terpaksa menggunakan salah satu pakaian yang digunakan di dapur.

Mereka melewati tahap-tahap untuk menjadi barista yang baik. Walaupun ini belajar cepat, namun Luhan mulai menyukainya. Sepertinya ia juga mulai nyaman bersama Xiumin.

Kini saatnya masuk ke dapur. Xiumin dan Luhan akan menyajikan masing-masing secangkir kopi kreasi mereka. Xiumin memutuskan untuk membuat _cappuccino_, rencananya ia akan memberikan itu kepada Luhan. Luhan sendiri memutuskan untuk membuat _ice coffee_ yang mengandung sedikit cokelat. Luhan rasa, ia akan meminumnya setelah itu.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela, membawa hasil karya mereka masing-masing. Hari makin larut. Angin yang dingin pun terasa makin menusuk kulit. Xiumin tersenyum. Saat seperti ini sangat tepat untuk menikmati _cappuccino _yang hangat.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Xiumin yang mendorong cangkir yang semula di depannya hingga berada di tengah-tengah meja.

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau yang mencobanya." Xiumin tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk canggung.

Tangan Luhan menarik cangkir itu. Luhan mengernyit. Di atas cappuccino itu tertulis namanya (dalam hanja).

"Kenapa kau menulis namaku?" tanya Luhan.

"Emh sebenarnya, setiap aku meracik kopi, aku selalu menulis nama orang yang aku inginkan untuk mencoba kopi buatanku." jelas Xiumin, "Kau adalah orang kedua setalah ibuku yang aku tulis namanya di atas cappuccino."

"Benarkah?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ayo coba!"

"Baiklah." sahut Luhan.

Luhan meraih cangkir itu, menyesap cappuccino buatan Xiumin. Mata Luhan tak sengaja melirik ke arah jendela. Ia terkejut. Matanya tak salah melihat. Fei La dan Zi Tao.

Perhatian Luhan kembali pada cappuccino buatan Xiumin, "Emhh ini terasa enak." komentar Luhan.

Luhan kembali memikirkan Fei La dan Zi Tao yang tak sengaja ia lihat.

'_Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?' _batin Luhan.

**(All Day Long)**

Xiumin tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ini dua minggu setalah kencan yang tak disengaja bersama Luhan. Xiumin memang belum menceritakan hal itu pada Xi Mei dan berhasil membuat Xi Mei frustasi dengan keadaan Xiumin. Awalnya dia mengira Xiumin sudah tidak waras. Tanpa Xi Mei ketahui, Xiumin makin hari makin dekat dengan Luhan. Bahkan setelah hari itu, mereka sempat berkencan beberapa kali. Ya, walaupun kencan itu tak seromantis saat berlatih menjadi barista.

"Aku benar-benar akan gila jika melihatmu seperti orang gila." gumam Xi Mei.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Xi Mei menepuk jidatnya, "Tidak bisakah kau menceritakan hal yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau menyiksaku selama dua minggu ini."

"Semua karena Luhan." kata Xiumin.

Xi Mei terkejut. "Luhan?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Dua minggu lalu aku berkencan dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu di bioskop dan sebuah café dekat sana." cerita Xiumin.

"Ehem.. Kencan?" Xi Mei berdehem, "Tetapi, kau tak mendapat masalah kan?"

"Masalah? Maksudmu?"

"Xiumin, apa kau berpura-pura bodoh? Kau tahu? Seorang pemimpin gangster tidak akan pernah melepas anggotanya begitu saja, apalagi dia pasti akan menganggap mantan anggotanya adalah penghianat."

"Jadi, maksudmu Luhan masih dalam intaian Zi Tao?"

"Tepat sekali. Kalau menurutku sih, lebih baik kau menjauhi Luhan, sebelum kau masuk ke dalam masalahnya."

"Tetapi—,"

Xi Mei memotong ucapan Xiumin, "Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, memberikan hormat pada seorang wanita parubaya yang berada di depannya.

"Kau yang bernama Luhan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya. Apa anda ibunya Xiumin?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Hm.. Xiumin sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, ayo masuk!"

Luhan memasuki rumah Xiumin dengan mengekor Ibu Xiumin yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Hari ini Xiumin mengundang Luhan makan malam ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin menolak tawaran tersebut karena ia tak percaya diri untuk bertemu dengan Ibu Xiumin. Luhan sangat tahu dirinya bagaimana dan ia yakin Ibu Xiumin tahu siapa dirinya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku." sambut Xiumin, "Ayo duduk!"

Luhan menarik salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Xiumin dan Luhan duduk saling berhadapan sedangkan Ibu Xiumin duduk di kursi lain di antara mereka.

"Makanlah!" ujar Ibu Xiumin, "Xiumin bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan ini." sambungnya.

"Ma.." Xiumin tersipu malu.

Luhan meraih sumpit yang berada di sebelah mangkuk yang berisi nasi kemudian ia menyumpit sepotong kecil daging yang dibumbui pedas.

"Xiumin sering bercerita tentangmu." kata Ibu Xiumin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

"Ehm apa kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Ibu Xiumin.

"Ma…" kata Xiumin dengan nada merengek. Ibu Xiumin hanya mengisyaratkan agar anaknya diam, membiarkan dirinya berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Ehmm tentang itu, rasanya belum." jawab Luhan, "Kami hanya melakukan beberapa kali kencan."

"Kencan? Ah, pantas saja saat ia akan pergi pakaiannya selalu rapi." Ibu Xiumin melirik Xiumin dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Xiumin menunduk.

"Dia selalu cantik." puji Luhan.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makannya. Suasana hening sesaat, hanya suara gesekan sumpit yang terdengar.

"Luhan, apa kau masih menjadi bagian dari gangster milik Zi Tao?" tanya Ibu Xiumin. Luhan tersedak.

"Ma, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin. Ia merasa sedikit tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa Xiu." sahut Luhan, "Tentang itu, aku sudah keluar beberapa bulan yang lalu." jawab Luhan.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Aku harap kau tidak pernah membawa Xiumin ke dalam masalah yang menyulitkan Xiumin." ujar Ibu Xiumin.

**(All Day Long)**

Makin hari Xiumin dan Luhan terlihat makin dekat. Mereka memang belum berstatus pacaran, tetapi mereka cukup dekat hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka mengira keduanya berpacaran. Kecemasan Xi Mei juga agaknya menurun karena Xiumin menceritakan kalau Luhan ke rumahnya untuk bertemu Ibunya dan hal itu disambut baik.

Xiumin berjalan di gang sempit untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sudah larut malam. Tadi ia mengikuti jadwal kuliah sore. Luhan saat itu mendapat kuliah malam, jadi ia tak bisa untuk mengantar Xiumin pulang.

Xiumin menendang kaleng yang tergeletak di depannya. Ia berjalan malas. Biasanya saat pulang, Luhan selalu menemaninya, tetapi sekarang ia sendirian. Jangan tanya Xi Mei ada dimana. Ia sedang melakukan kencan buta dengan seseorang.

Xiumin berhenti. Telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan, seperti ada yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Xiumin menoleh ke belakang, tak ada siapapun. Xiumin berjalan lagi dan berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

'_krekk'_

Xiumin menoleh lagi, seperti seseorang yang menginjak kaleng yang ditendangnya barusan. Tak ada siapapun. Xiumin melanjutkan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba…

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan berlarian menuju ke kelas Xiumin. Ia bermaksud untuk mencari Xi Mei. Luhan menengok kelas Xiumin, namun tak ada siapapun, kuliah di kelas mereka sudah berakhir. Luhan teringat sesuatu, ia pun berlari menuju ke pohon besar yang tepat berada di belakang kelas Xiumin. Bingo! Ia menemukan Xi Mei yang sedang duduk dengan wajah cemas.

"Xi Mei!" teriak Luhan memanggil Xi Mei.

Xi Mei menoleh, melihat Luhan yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tahu, Xiumin ada dimana?" tanya Luhan dengan napas tak teratur, akibat dari berlarian sejak tadi.

"Tidak. Aku berusaha menghubunginya, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif." jelas Xi Mei.

"Apa kau sempat bertanya pada ibunya?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Beliau bilang Xiumin tidak pulang sejak malam tadi. Tetapi, beliau mengira Xiumin sedang bersamamu." jelas Xi Mei lagi, "Apa Xiumin bersamamu?" tanya Xi Mei.

"Tidak." jawab Luhan, "Kemarin malam dia pulang seorang diri karena aku ada kuliah malam. Ah, seharusnya aku memastikannya segera pulang dan sampai di rumahnya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Ibunya pasti sangat cemas jika ia tahu Xiumin menghilang tanpa jejak." ujar Xi Mei cemas.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Luhan bordering. Xiumin menelponnya.

"Xiumin! Kau ada dimana?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin.

"_Dia aman bersamaku."_ sahut seseorang di seberang telepon. Bukan suara Xiumin yang Luhan dengar, tetapi seseorang dengan suara berat. Luhan yakin dia adalah laki-laki dan ia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Zi Tao?" gumam Luhan pelan. Xi Mei menoleh, ia mulai cemas—_atau mungkin panic_—ketika mendengar nama _'Zi Tao'_.

"_Ya, ini aku Luhan."_

"Hei! Apa yang kau mau ha?" bentak Luhan.

"_Luhan, tolong aku! Tolong aku!"_ teriak Xiumin yang menangis. Sepertinya Zi Tao mendekatkan ponselnya pada Xiumin.

"_Jika kau tak datang, maka dia akan mati."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Luhan terlihat kesal. Luhan melirik Xi Mei dan menarik tangan Xi Mei ke suatu tempat.

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan berlari melewati padang rumput yang kering. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari jangkauan penduduk. Di depan sana tampak gedung berlantai empat yang sudah tidak difungsikan. Banyak besi berkarat di sana dan bangunannya juga sudah tampak tua. Itu adalah markas gangster milik Zi Tao. Jadi, Luhan yakin Xiumin berada disana.

Luhan makin mempercepat tempo berlarinya. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Xiumin.

Luhan memasuki pintu gerbang yang tampak rusak untuk menuju ke gedung itu. Luhan membuka pintu utama gedung itu. Xiumin tampak duduk terikat dengan mulut yang lak-ban. Luhan melirik seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari Xiumin dengan posisi yang sama. Fei La. Tetapi, untuk apa Fei La diperlakukan sama seperti Xiumin?

Baru saja Luhan ingin melangkah untuk melepaskan Xiumin, kepalanya disentuh sesuatu yang asing. Luhan terperanjat.

"Jika kau bergerak, maka peluru ini akan memecahkan kepalamu." ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang Luhan.

Zi Tao.

Dua orang yang merupakan anggota gangster Zi Tao mendekati Luhan. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa pisau yang tajam yang kemudian didekatkan ke perut bagian kiri Luhan serta ke bagian perut kanan agak ke atas.

"Jika kau ingin selamat, kau hanya perlu menuruti kata-kataku." kata Zi Tao.

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Luhan. Ia terkepung. Seorang dari pembawa pisau itu memberi Luhan sebuah pistol. Luhan terlihat kebingungan.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin.

"Hahahaha.. Aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka." kata Zi Tao diikuti dengan tawa.

Luhan terkejut.

"Dengar, kau hanya perlu menembak salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi, jika memilih untuk menembak dirimu sendiri, maka mereka juga akan ikut mati bersamamu. Dan jika kau berani melawanku, kedua pisau itu akan menembus bagian perutmu."

Baiklah, Luhan berada di posisi sulit sekarang. Keringat dingin makin banyak keluar dan membasahi tubuhnya. Entah apa yang diinginkan Zi Tao sekarang.

Luhan tak bisa memilih salah satu dari itu. Ia mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Jika ia membunuh Xiumin, maka sama saja dengan ia membawa Xiumin ke dalam masalahnya dengan Zi Tao. Ibu Xiumin sudah sangat percaya dengan Luhan dan mendapatkan itu sangat sulit.

"_Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Aku harap kau tidak pernah membawa Xiumin ke dalam masalah yang menyulitkannya."_

Kata-kata dari ibunya Xiumin terngiang di telinganya.

"_Emh sebenarnya, setiap aku meracik kopi, aku selalu menulis nama orang yang aku inginkan untuk mencoba kopi buatanku."_

"_Kau adalah orang kedua setalah ibuku yang aku tulis namanya di atas cappuccino."_

Luhan juga mengingat kata-kata Xiumin saat di café. Itu pertama kalinya Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang special.

Jika ia membunuh Fei La, tetapi Fei La adalah cinta pertamanya. Fei La yang membuat Luhan ingin berubah dan memerangi Zi Tao yang cukup membuatnya terinjak-injak.

"_Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersamamu lagi."_

"_Lagipula kita belum resmi menjalin hubungan, kita hanya berteman."_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" _

"_Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti hidup sebagai 'sampah'!"_

Tetapi, Fei La juga yang membuatnya kecewa dan membawanya ke dalam masalah yang besar. Jika ia membunuh Zi Tao, itu sama saja dengan membawa Xiumin ke dalam masalah. Jadi, tidak ada bedanya dengan pilihan yang pertama.

Luhan mengangkat pistol itu kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Xiumin. Air mata Xiumin makin deras mengalir. Xiumin memang tak yakin Luhan akan membunuhnya. Tetapi, Luhan tetaplah seorang gangster, seseorang yang pernah hidup tanpa cinta. Jadi, kemungkinan apa pun dapat terjadi.

'_dorr'_

Luhan menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Xiumin terkejut. Pupil matanya mengecil seperti cahaya hilang begitu saja. Tubuhnya terasa tergencet. Xiumin menunduk, melihat bagian tubuhnya. Air matanya yang deras mengalir terjatuh.

Luhan menurunkan senjata apinya. Xiumin menarik napas dalam kemudian menoleh ke arah samping. Ia melihat Fei La yang berlumuran darah. Sepertinya jiwa Fei La sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Luhan melakukan itu dalam sekali tembak.

Zi Tao tertawa puas. Mata Xiumin makin deras mengalirkan air mata. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan Luhan. Pria yang dicintainya telah membunuh seseorang di depan matanya. Tetapi, Luhan memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Zi Tao menggertak Luhan. Senjata api itu masih ia dekatkan di kepala Luhan.

"Kau bodoh!" umpat Zi Tao, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakiti gadis yang berada di sana." katanya berbisik di telinga Luhan sambil melihat Xiumin, "Tetapi, kau akan segera menyusul Fei La dan gadis itu akan segera mati bersamamu!"

'_dorr, dorr, dorr'_

Mata Luhan membulat. Dirinya merasa melayang-layang. Entah apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Luhan berbalik. Zi Tao dan kedua temannya tergeletak dan sudah tak bernyawa. Xi Mei berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Baru saja ia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Luhan berlari mendekati Xi Mei.

Luhan merampas kasar senjata api yang di genggam Xi Mei.

"Aku memanggil polisi." katanya pelan.

Luhan menghela napas. Tampak frustasi.

"Cepat selamatkan Xiumin dan bawa ia pergi dari sini!" bentak Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa? Aku telah membunuh orang-orang itu."

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, pikirkan saja Xiumin. Aku akan mengurus ini." jelas Luhan.

"Tetapi,.."

"Cepatlah Xi Mei, sebelum anggota geng yang lain datang kesini." kata Luhan.

Akhirnya Xi Mei menuruti perkataan Luhan. Xi Mei mendekati Xiumin dan membantunya lepas dari ikatan pada kursi itu. Xi Mei membawa Xiumin pergi. Luhan menatap nanar Xiumin yang menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari. Setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya, Xiumin.

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan dan beberapa sisa anggota gangster milik Zi Tao digiring oleh polisi. Gedung itu mendadak ramai dengan beberapa polisi dan ambulance yang datang. Mayat Zi Tao, Fei La dan dua korban lainnya dievakuasi. Polisi datang saat sisa anggota geng yang menyerang Luhan. Luhan yang ditemui memegang pistol dan diduga membunuh ke-4 korban ditetapkan sebagai tersangka untuk sementara.

**(All Day Long)**

Luhan duduk menekuk lututnya dan duduk di pojokan bui tempatnya sekarang. Masih beruntung ia tidak satu tempat dengan sisa anggota gangster yang dipenjara. Jika ya, mungkin saja Luhan sudah mati dikeroyok.

"Luhan, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." ujar seorang petugas yang berada di luar.

Luhan berdiri dan mendekati pintu. Ia menuju ke suatu tempat dengan petugas itu.

Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Terdapat beberapa kursi disana dengan kaca tipis yang dilengkapi lubang-lubang yang membatasi dengan ruangan di seberangnya. Seorang gadis tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Dia adalah Xiumin. Luhan berjalan mendekati kursi yang tepat berada di hadapan Xiumin.

Hening. Mereka hanya saling menatap.

"Maafkan aku." kata Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu." balas Xiumin.

"Tidak. Akulah yang menyebabkan kau masuk ke dalam masalahku. Seharusnya sejak awal, aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam hidupku."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Lu? Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk masuk ke dalam hidupmu."

"Tidak menyesal? Apa kau tidak menyesal menyukai seorang pembunuh sepertiku HA?" bentak Luhan. Napasnya tampak memburu.

Xiumin meneteskan air matanya. Padahal apa yang dikatakannya tadi jujur dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu." kata Luhan sesaat kemudian, "Lebih baik kau melupakanku." sambungnya.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menuju ke pintu tempatnya masuk tadi. Air mata Luhan menetes. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Xiumin tetap di dalam hidupnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Luhan tak rela untuk melepas Xiumin, tetapi demi kebahagiaan Xiumin dia harus melakukan hal itu.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapan pun, Lu." gumam Xiumin.

**(All Day Long)**

_**5 Tahun Kemudian…**_

Ini adalah hari dimana Luhan bebas. Luhan menenteng tas ranselnya dan keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya membosankan beberapa tahun terakhir. Luhan keluar dari sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Luhan menarik napasnya dalam.

Luhan berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Seseorang berdiri menunggunya sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Xiumin." gumam Luhan.

Ia terheran. Luhan sangat ingat bagaimana saat ia menyuruh Xiumin melupakannya. Tetapi, saat seperti ini, Xiumin lah yang pertama kali ia temui.

Xiumin berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Xiumin memeluk Luhan dan membuatnya terperanjat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." kata Xiumin, "Bahkan, aku tak peduli kalaupun kau mantan pembunuh dan narapidana, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku sangat kecewa saat kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu, Lu. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu." kata Xiumin lagi.

Luhan masih belum membalas pelukan Xiumin.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja saat itu jika sekarang kau ingin aku menjauhimu." Air mata Xiumin menetes lagi.

Luhan akhirnya menggerakan tangannya. Ia membalas pelukan Xiumin. Pelukan hangat yang sangat erat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Xiu." kata Luhan, "Terima kasih karena kau percaya padaku."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia memegang pundak Xiumin sekarang. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Luhan memiringkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin. Makin lama makin dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya satu sama lain.

'_chuuu~~'_

Kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Xiumin. Cukup lama Luhan mengecup bibir Xiumin hingga mereka merasakan lumatan-lumatan lembut satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ini adalah cerita kedua ^^ maaf kalau agak membosankan dan ini GS :3 maaf juga kalau hubungan antara Fei La dan Zi Tao dipertanyakan karena side story nya ga bakal aku posting :D**_

_**Trimss yang udah mau baca :D ^^)/ untuk story 3 mungkin bakal post fanfic 2shot karena ceritanya yang lumayan panjang **_


	3. WIG

_**WIG**_

_Oneshot—7934 words._

_Romance, Comedy | T | BL/Yaoi, Lu/Min, OOC, OC, AU, AT, typo(s), italic is flashback—This story and OC belongs to me. Luhan&Xiumin belongs to God, himself and their family. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading…_

_**.DancingChen present…**_

* * *

><p>Minseok membuka pintu kamar asramanya secara perlahan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak ingin ketahuan. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menarik daun pintu itu dan kakinya berjinjit ketika akan melangkah keluar.<p>

Minseok sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Minseok berhasil. Ia berada di luar kamar asramanya. Minseok menunduk dan melihat koper dan seluruh barang-barang miliknya. Minseok ingin mempercepat proses melarikan diri itu. Jadi, ia sudah menyusun rencana dengan rapih.

Kim Jongdae, satu-satunya alasan Minseok ingin keluar dari sekolah khusus laki-laki itu. Pemuda gila yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Minseok benar-benar akan membuat Minseok gila jika ia lebih lama tinggal.

Jangan tanya kenapa, tetapi, itulah masalahnya.

Jongdae selalu memperlakukan Minseok bak seorang _'Putri'_. Ditekankan lagi, Minseok adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan. Apa yang mendasari itu? Sederhana, itu semua karena cinta dan itu membuat Jongdae seolah menjadi buta. Ia tak peduli dengan apapun, entah itu hadiah dari fans satu sekolah ataupun sekolah khusus perempuan yang ada di sebelah. Ia tak peduli.

"Aish akhirnya aku terlepas dari ini." gumam Minseok setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mengangkat koper yang lumayan berat.

Minseok berjalan cepat. Untung saja CCTV hanya ada di beberapa titik sisi lorong yang menghubungkan kamar satu dengan kamar yang lainnya. Jadi, Minseok dapat mengambil jalur yang aman untuk melarikan diri.

Minseok berhasil keluar melalui jendela. Bisa dikatakan Minseok sangat beruntung malam ini. Jika ia pergi ke sebuah kasino, maka dapat dikatakan ia memenangkan jackpot yang berlipat. Lihatlah! Pertama ia berhasil mengelabui Jongdae, kemudian keluar dari kamar tanpa di ketahui dan sekarang ia berhasil melarikan diri dan benar-benar keluar dari asrama.

Malam makin larut. Angin malam yang dingin makin terasa menusuk kulit. Minseok tampak kebingungan. Ia melihat pagar asrama yang tinggi dan dilengkapi beling di atasnya. Sekarang ia merasa dirinya sial. Tetapi, Minseok tak kehabisan ide.

Minseok mengambil sebuah tangga yang berada di gudang dan terletak tak jauh dari tempat itu. Minseok menaiki tangga tersebut, tak lupa ia membawa sebuah batu yang cukup untuk memukul. Minseok mengukur kira-kira lebar yang diperlukan untuk berdiri atau berjongkok di atas pagar itu sementara ia akan memindahkan tangga ke sisi lain. Minseok memukul beling itu dengan batu tadi. Cukup untuk tak menyisakan beling yang dapat melukai kakinya.

Minseok menuruni tangga. Ia membuka koper yang di bawanya. Di ambilnya sebuah handuk dan dilipat tebal. Minseok kembali menaiki tangga sambil membawa koper dan handuk itu. Ia sedikit kesulitan.

'_brakk'_

Minseok melempar koper dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Minseok memejamkan matanya, meringis. Minseok tetap waspada dengan sekitar. Minseok meletakan handuk itu di bagian yang tak memiliki beling. Minseok naik ke pagar dan berjongkok disana kemudian memindahkan tangga tersebut ke sisi lain pagar.

"Yeah!" pekik Minseok ketika ia berhasil lolos dengan selamat. Sekarang ia menuju ke suatu tempat.

***o*o***

'_ding dong ding dong'_

Waktu menunjukan pukul 02.00 a.m KST. Seorang gadis cantik tengah menunggu di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang cukup megah. Ia menekan pintu rumah beberapa kali.

"Ah ini sangat lama." gumamnya.

"Ya. Ada perlu apa kau bertamu sepagi ini?" tanya sang pemilik rumah yang membuka pintu dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ini aku." sahut gadis itu dengan suara berat.

"KYAA!" pekik si pemilik rumah keras. Mungkin saking shocknya, si pemilik rumah sampai pingsan.

Gadis itu membuang napas setengah kesal. Ia mengangkat tubuh si pemilik rumah dan membawanya ke dalam kemudian menidurkannya di atas sofa.

Gadis itu menuju ke dapur bermaksud mengambil segelas air untuk si pemilik rumah. "Ashh apa dia tak tahu cara merapikan rumah?" gumamnya sambil membuka kulkas. Ia hanya terheran dengan keadaan dapur yang tampak sangat berantakan.

Gadis itu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan segelas air di tangannya. Gadis itu menggeser sedikit dari kaki si pemilik rumah dan duduk disana.

"Hei! Bangun!" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan si pemilik rumah.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, si pemilik rumah akhirnya terbangun. Tanpa melihat gadis yang berada di depannya, matanya langsung menuju ke segelas air yang di pegang gadis itu. Si pemilik rumah langsung menegaknya. Saat di tengah-tengah ia sedang meminum air, ia tak sengaja melirik gadis yang tersenyum aneh padanya.

'_prussttt'_

Si pemilik rumah menyemburkan air yang diminumnya tepat ke wajah gadis itu. Dengan wajah yang tampak geram, gadis itu mengelap air yang membasahi wajahnya dengan gerakan tangan yang kasar.

"Apa aku tak salah lihat?" tanya si pemilik rumah.

"Tidak." sahut gadis itu.

Sedetik kemudian si pemilik rumah tertawa dengan keras hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Ia hanya tak percaya gadis yang di depannya sekarang adalah temannya. Hei apa maksudnya?

"Kau puas?" tanya gadis itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hahahaha… Kau—haha—aku tak percaya itu adalah kau." sahutnya masih tertawa. Sampai-sampai si pemilik rumah memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hei! Berhenti!" hardik gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." jawab si pemilik rumah kemudian mengatur napasnya, "Ternyata rencanamu berhasil, Minseok."

"Tentu saja." Gadis—_Minseok_ menjawab dengan bangganya.

"Tetapi, kenapa kau harus menggunakan pakaian perempuan? Dan wig itu—," si pemilik rumah menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari menahan tawa, "Kau tampak eumhh anggun."

"Diam!" pekik Minseok. Ia menarik wig yang berada di kepalanya dengan kasar, "Kalau aku tahu kau yang akan membukakan pintu dan bukan Ibu atau Ayahmu, aku tak akan memakai pakaian ini." katanya.

"Kau akan terbiasa setelahnya, sesuai rencanamu." sahut si pemilik rumah.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan, aku ragu setelah melihat seorang perempuan yang lebih sering berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, dan kau adalah yang membuatku berpemikiran seperti itu, Amber." jelas Minseok.

Si pemilik rumah—Amber Liu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ini kan hanya sementara. Lagipula kau berpakaian perempuan hanya saat kau berada di sekolah. Itupun hanya antisipasi kalau-kalau Jongdae dapat menemukanmu di sekolah itu."

"Benar juga." jawab Minseok singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan surat kepindahanmu? Aku tak yakin kau mendapat surat kepindahan dari sekolah laki-laki dan sampai di sekolah lain sebagai perempuan."

Minseok mengambil kopernya, kemudian mengambil sebuah map yang berwarna hijau, "Tada!" kata Minseok sambil menunjukan surat perpindahannya, "Kau tak akan percaya bagaimana aku mendapatkan itu."

"Kau gila? Ini benar-benar dari kepala sekolahmu?" heran Amber setelah membaca isinya.

"_Tidak bisa. Itu menyalahi prosedur Minseok." tolak Kepala Sekolah setelah mendengar paparan penjelasan Minseok._

"_Ayolah, Saem, anda harus membantuku kali ini." rengek Minseok, "Aku akan membayar donasi berapapun untuk sekolah ini asalkan kau menuruti ku kali ini."_

"_Aishh, tetapi—."_

"_Tetapi apa Saem? Alasanku cukup jelas. Jongdae selalu mengangguku selama ini dan aku tak tahan akan hal itu." jawab Minseok memotong kalimat Kepala Sekolah, "Anda hanya perlu menggandakan dokumen perpindahanku, yang satu atas nama Kim Minseok dan yang satunya atas nama Xiumin."_

"_Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk membuat dokumen perpindahan atas nama Kim Minseok, tetapi apa kau gila memintaku untuk membuat dokumen perpindahan atas nama Xiumin yang bergender perempuan? KAU GILA?" bentak Kepala Sekolah. Ia membuang napasnya kemudian, seraya meminjat pelipisnya._

"_Hehehe setidaknya anda bisa kan membuat alasan perempuan seperti Xiumin bisa masuk ke sekolah anak laki-laki?" Minseok cengengesan._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Kembalilah besok!" kata Kepala Sekolah pada akhirnya._

"_Terima kasih, Saem." Minseok menundukan kepalanya kemudian keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah._

"Heii… Kau hebat!" puji Amber sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "Sekarang tinggal menjalankan rencana ini." sambungnya, "Tetapi kalau kau mendapatkan ini, untuk apa kau melarikan diri?" tanya Amber.

"Tentu saja aku tak mau ketahuan Jongdae. Bisa batal rencana ini." jelas Minseok.

"Apa pihak asrama membantumu?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku akan keluar dua hari lagi namun, karena alasan itu aku melarikan diri mala mini."

Amber mengangguk mengerti.

***o*o***

Amber terkejut melihat ekspresi Kepala Sekolah yang berekpresi terkejut ketika melihat dokumen perpindahan atas nama Xiumin.

Kepala Sekolah—_Kim Sonsaengnim_ membenarkan kaca matanya, bermaksud agar kaca matanya tak salah membantunya focus membaca deretan tulisan di dokumen itu, "Dimana temanmu itu?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim datar.

Amber langsung berdiri dan memanggil Minseok yang sedang berdiri gelisah di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah. "Kim Songsaengnim memanggilmu." kata Amber.

Minseok mengangguk sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Ini sesuatu yang paling mendebarkan kedua dalam hidupnya setelah memiliki perasaan yang sama ketika membujuk Kepala Sekolah di sekolahnya yang terdahulu.

"Annyeong haseyo." sapa Minseok sambil membungkukan badannya.

Kim Sonsaengnim mengangguk sambil mempersilahkan Minseok untuk duduk.

"Kau yang bernama Xiumin?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim, memperhatikan Minseok dengan seksama.

"Ya." jawab Minseok singkat. Tentu saja dengan suara yang dibuat agak feminim.

"Apa kau benar pindah dari sekolah khusus anak laki-laki?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Ya, itu benar." sahut Minseok lagi. Amber menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pikir temannya sudah gila, bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan hal itu?

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sekolah itu?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin mengintrogasi Minseok.

"Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari tokoh Ashiya Mizuki di dalam sebuah drama remaja Jepang." Minseok menjawab membuka ceritanya, "Aku juga mempunyai seorang idola disana. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesana dan akhirnya sekamar juga dengannya, namun sekarang aku membencinya jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah." Minseok tersenyum, "Lagipula Kepala Sekolah dan Kepala Asrama sudah mengetahui identitasku yang notabene perempuan, jadi mereka menyarankanku untuk pindah ke sekolah umum."

Kim Sonsaengnim mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika anda tak percaya, anda bisa menelpon pihak sekolah." sambung Minseok yang sukses mendapat tatapan maut dari Amber.

'_Apa dia gila? Meminta Kim Sonsaengnim untuk menelpon Kepala Sekolah lamanya?' _

Minseok membalas tatapan maut dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengkonfirmasinya." jawab Kim Sonsaengnim, "Jika semua itu tak sesuai dengan yang kau katakan, kau tidak akan diterima disini." sambungnya, "Kau boleh keluar."

Mereka keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Amber membuang napasnya lega. Saat-saat tadi benar-benar sangat menegangkan.

Amber menarik tangan Minseok menjauh dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Menyuruhnya untuk menelpon ke sekolahmu yang lama, itu tindakan gila."

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah kuatur. Aku membayar mahal untuk sekolah itu." sahut Minseok santai.

"_Ah aku akan membayar dua kali lipat donasi selama tiga tahun berturut-turut untuk sekolah ini." kata Minseok santai. Minseok mendapatkan dokumen kepindahan sesuai keinginannya setelah kemarin dengan susah payah membujuk sang Kepala Sekolah._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan lagi dariku?" tanya sang Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah yang datar._

"_Aku menyusun rencana ini dengan sangat matang, Saem. Jadi, aku akan meyakinkan Kepala Sekolahku yang baru dan menyarankan ia untuk menelpon anda dan Kepala Asrama." kata Minseok._

"_Apa? Bahkan aku masih kebingungan memikirkan alasan yang tepat kenapa anak perempuan dapat masuk ke sekolah ini." jelasnya kemudian melepas kaca matanya frustasi._

"_Tenang saja, semua sudah ku atur." Minseok tersenyum penuh arti dan menjelaskannya._

"Entah apa yang harus aku katakan tetapi, kau benar-benar gila dan pintar dalam sekali waktu." Amber menghela napasnya lega.

"Kau harus menggunakan otakmu untuk menyelamatkan diri dari orang yang membahayakanmu." ucap Minseok dengan bangga.

"Jadi, Jongdae sangat berbahaya bagimu?" tanya Amber.

"Jangan tanya lagi, bahkan dia lebih berbahaya dari seekor laba-laba beracun."

"Kau berlebihan." Amber menyenggol lengan Minseok.

"Dan kau mengatakan Jongdae adalah idolamu?"

"Hei itu hanya alasan. Kau ini seperti tak mengerti saja."

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka yang diikuti dengan tawa dari keduanya.

***o*o***

Minseok menunggu gelisah di luar kelas. Karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, Minseok menunggu sonsaengnim yang memberikan pelajaran pertama untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seorang sonsaengnim tampak muncul dari belokan lorong, ia membawa beberapa buku yang di selipkan di bagian dekat ketiaknya. Sonsaengnim itu diikuti pula dengan seorang pemuda yang lumayan tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi dari Minseok. Minseok berbalik, ia membetulkan kain kecil yang melingkar di lehernya, cukup untuk menutupi jakunnya.

"Annyeong Sonsaengnim." sapa Minseok dengan manis ketika Sonsaengnim itu sampai di depannya.

"Kau siswa baru itu?" tanya Sonsaengnim itu.

"Ya, namaku Xiumin." jawab Minseok.

Sonsaengnim itu mengangguk, "Kau panggil saja aku Jung Sonsaengnim. Ayo masuk!"

Jung Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Kelas yang semula ricuh mendadak sunyi. Dua orang masuk ke ruang kelas itu mengikuti Jung Songsaengnim. Masing-masing dari mereka bergender laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Annyeong." sapa Jung Songsaengnim membuka kelas hari ini.

"Annyeong." sahut para siswa serentak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua orang siswa baru. Perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Annyeong, namaku Xiumin. Aku pindahan dari sebuah sekolah laki-laki di Seoul mungkin sebaiknya aku tak mengatakan nama sekolah itu." kata Minseok sambil nyengir di bagian akhirnya, "Senang bisa bertemu kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

"Annyeong, namaku Xi Luhan. Aku pindahan sebuah sekolah ternama di Beijing. Senang bisa mengenal kalian. Mohon bantuannya." kata pemuda itu—Luhan.

Minseok menoleh Luhan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat berekspresi datar namun, ketampanannya tak tampak berkurang.

"Kalian silahkan duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong." Jung Sonsaengnim mempersilahkan mereka.

Mereka menuju ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk. Minseok duduk di barisan nomor 2 dari 4 baris dan kolom nomor 3 dari 5 kolom. Amber duduk di sebelah kanannya. Mereka tidak duduk berpasangan namun sendiri-sendiri.

Luhan duduk di barisan terakhir, kolom nomor 4. Jadi, posisi itu sangat memudahkan Luhan melihat Minseok karena sejak tadi Luhan merasakan aura aneh pada Minseok.

"Kalian buka buku halaman 156." instruksi Jung Sonsaengnim memulai pelajaran.

***o*o***

Minseok tampak kebingungan. Sekarang ia sangat ingin buang air kecil. Namun, ia tak bisa menggunakan toilet wanita berhubung ia sekarang adalah seorang perempuan bukan laki-laki. Minseok menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat berdiri di depan toilet laki-laki.

"Sepertinya aman." gumam Minseok langsung masuk ke dalam toilet. Untung saja suasana di dalam toilet sepi, jadi Minseok merasa aman.

Di sisi lain Luhan sedang menuju toilet. Ia tetap menjaga image, jadi ia berjalan setampan mungkin walaupun bagian bawahnya sedang menahan sesuatu yang tak bisa di tahan. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat sekitarnya. Luhan tersenyum. Ia membuka pintu toilet.

"KYAA!" Minseok yang sedang bercermin sontak kaget saat Luhan membuka pintu. Teriakan Minseok sukses membuat Luhan jatuh terjungkal.

Luhan mencoba bangkit tanpa bantuan Minseok, sedangkan Minseok menggigit jari-jarinya mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada disnini?" tanya Luhan terheran. Ia membersihkan pantatnya yang sedikit kotor, "Ini kan toilet untuk laki-laki." sambungnya.

"Aku—aku—."

"Aku apa? Kau kan perempuan untuk apa kau ada disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tak dengar tadi eoh?" pekik Minseok tiba-tiba, "Kau dengar kan kalau aku ini pindahan dari sekolah khusus anak laki-laki jadi wajar kalau aku terbiasa menggunakan toilet laki-laki." jelas Minseok merajuk.

"Ohh aku ingat." jawab Luhan.

Minseok keluar dari toilet sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Namun, suatu insiden yang tak terduga terjadi. Minseok tak sengaja menginjak kaki Luhan hingga Luhan terkejut dan mengangkat kakinya spontan. Minseok kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Dengan slow motion, Luhan berusaha menangkap Minseok.

Minseok yang segera menyadari wig-nya hampir terlepas memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya hingga ia sukses ditangkap oleh Luhan.

Mata keduanya bertemu.

Saling menatap satu sama lain.

Luhan segera membantu Minseok untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan aku." kata Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya.

Minseok tak menggubris Luhan. Ia segera beranjak dari toilet laki-laki itu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa ia memegang kepalanya seperti itu? Ia tampak aneh." gumam Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

***o*o***

Minseok melempar tasnya di atas sofa. Amber memandanginya aneh. Entahlah apa yang dirasakan Minseok. Wajahnya ditekuk hingga tampak benar-benar kusut dan lusuh. Mungkin Minseok tak terbiasa mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan sayangnya itu hanya berlaku untuk siswa pindahan seperti Minseok.

"Kau kenapa? Apa gurunya menyebalkan? Atau karena kau tak mendapat kesempatan untuk lain-lain saat pelajaran berlangsung?" tanya Amber bertubi-tubi.

Minseok diam. Wajahnya masih ditekuk. Kali ini ditambah dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Aku ragu kalau kau itu laki-laki." gumam Amber, "Ayolah Kim Minseok! Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Minseok menoleh ke Amber dengan tatapan tajam. Amber sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ketika melihat ekspresi Minseok. Ia tampak sedikit jelek dan juga menyeramkan.

"Luhan! Dia orang yang menyebalkan." ketus Minseok. Sedetik kemudian Minseok menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Amber yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng heran sambil berdecak.

"Luhan? Siswa baru itu?" tanya Amber memperjelas.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Apa dia menganggumu?" tanya Amber.

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia hampir saja mengungkap identitasku." cerita Minseok.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Amber terheran.

"Tadi aku berada di toilet laki-laki." kata Minseok.

Amber menepuk jidatnya, "Toilet laki-laki? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tahu kan, kau ini sedang berperan sebagai Xiumin yang notabene perempuan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan saat Luhan memergokimu di toilet laki-laki? Apa kau sempat melepas wig itu?" tanya Amber.

Minseok menggeleng. Amber menghela napas lega.

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku terbiasa menggunakan toilet laki-laki saat berada di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Untungnya dia tidak curiga." cerita Minseok, "Tetapi, hampir saja wig-ku terlepas."

"Syukurlah. Hampir saja terbongkar. Bahkan penyamaran ini belum genap 24 jam. Tetapi wig itu tak sampai lepas seluruhnya kan?"Amber mengelus-elus dadanya.

Minseok menggeleng.

"Ah ya, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan. Kau tunggu disini."

Amber bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menuju ke kamarnya, sepertinya mengambil sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukan pada Minseok. Minseok menunggu Amber beberapa saat. Amber keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang lumayan besar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minseok terheran.

Amber membuka kotak itu. Sebuah wig berada di dalam kotak itu.

"Aku akan memberimu wig ini. Jadi, wig ini sangat aman bahkan jika kau memutar-mutar kepalamu, wig ini tak akan mudah lepas." jelas Amber.

Minseok meraih yang berada di tangan Amber dan menatapnya berbinar, "Terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian memeluk Amber.

***o*o***

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan sebuah pensil berukuran agak panjang. Bukan, ia bukan sedang memikirkan sebuah soal yang sulit, namun ia memikirkan Xiumin yang bersikap aneh di toilet beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan yakin ada yang Xiumin sembunyikan. Memegang kepala seperti itu terlihat antimainstream bagi Luhan dan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia lihat. Pertanyaannya, memangnya kepalanya akan jatuh saat tak sengaja akan terjungkal seperti itu? Ha! Konyol sekali. Terlebih lagi, jika ya Xiumin terbiasa menggunakan toilet laki-laki maka ia tidak mungkin menerapkan kebiasaannya itu di sebuah sekolah umum mengingat sekolah umum menyediakan toilet khusus untuk wanita.

"Ah ini seperti matematika." Luhan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

'_ring ding dong'_

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Luhan meraih tasnya dan merogoh buku pelajaran sejarah yang akan didapatkan saat ini. Ia meletakan buku setebal 5 cm itu di atas mejanya. Luhan tak sengaja melirik ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang dipikirkannya barusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin.

Xiumin menuju ke tempat duduknya. Luhan memperhatikan Xiumin dengan seksama. Menurutnya, Xiumin yang Luhan tahu pasti bukanlah gadis biasa. Ya, bisa saja kan karena ia kebanyakan bergaul dengan anak laki-laki, ia mempunyai bentuk punggung seperti laki-laki atau bahkan memiliki bahu yang lebih lebar dan sifat seperti laki-laki. Luhan menaik-turunkan bola matanya, memperhatikan segalanya dari Xiumin bahkan cara Xiumin saat duduk.

Luhan menggigit pensilnya. Matanya menangkap bentuk kaki yang cukup ehem… saat rok Xiumin tak sengaja tersingkap. Saat itu Xiumin akan memindahkan satu kakinya untuk ditumpu oleh kakinya yang lain. Pahanya tampak sangat mulus. Persis seperti yang dimiliki wanita.

Luhan melihat sedikit ke atas. Sekarang ia memperhatikan bagian punggung Xiumin. Tak tampak seperti laki-laki. Sama seperti yang dimiliki wanita. Bahunya juga tak cukup lebar jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki.

Luhan masuk ke dalam imajinasinya yang sedikit liar.

Xiumin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat duduk Luhan. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Matanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang agak besar di bagian dada Xiumin. Bisa kau bayangkan setetes darah keluar dari dalam hidung Luhan. Xiumin menggodanya dan melepas satu kancing paling atas di bajunya dan…

'_plakk'_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ahn Sonsaengnim kepada Luhan setelah memukul meja Luhan beberapa detik lalu. Luhan terhenyak.

"Ya, Son—Sonsaengnim." sahut Luhan. Ia keluar dari imajinasi liarnya. Luhan sempat melirik Xiumin yang menatap heran ke arah Luhan. Tidak hanya Xiumin, namun seisi kelas sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau! Sebutkan seluruh nama raja yang pernah memerintah di masa Dinasti Joseon!" suruh Sonsaengnim dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Itu—itu—eumhh Raja Gojong." sahut Luhan asal.

"Sebutkan secara berurutan!" bentak Sonsaengnim sambil memukul meja.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jawabannya. Eh? Tetapi kan?

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyebutkannya dengan benar? Bahkan aku baru saja mempelajari ini, Saem." Luhan menghela napas, "Apa anda tak tahu kalau aku baru saja pindah dari China?" tanya Luhan.

Ahn Sonsaengnim berpikir sejenak. Mungkin yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar. Luhan kan bukan orang Korea, bagaimana ia bisa tahu sejarah tentang Dinasti Joseon? Mungkin yang Luhan tahu adalah sejarah di Dinasti Ming atau Dinasti Qing. Kalaupun ia tahu tentang Dinasti Joseon pastilah tak banyak. Ahn Sonsaengnim mengangguk beberapa kali kemudian berjalan ke depan meninggalkan bagian belakang ruang kelas.

"Maaf, Saem." Xiumin mengangkat tangannya.

Ahn Sonsaengnim menoleh ke arah Xiumin. "Ya?" sahut Ahn Sonsaengnim sambil menaikan alisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, aku tak ingin bertanya. Maaf aku mengatakan ini. Tetapi kan anda baru saja menjelaskan siapa saja raja yang pernah memerintah di masa Dinasti Joseon dulu. Seharusnya kalau anak yang di belakang itu memperhatikan anda saat anda menjelaskan, setidaknya pasti ia bisa menjawab raja pertama hingga raja ketiga yang pernah memerintah pada masa itu." jelas Xiumin panjang.

Ahn Sonsaengnim berpikir lagi. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Xiumin.

Ahn Sonsaengnim kembali berjalan ke belakang dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sekarang kau sebutkan raja pertama hingga raja ketiga yang pernah memerintah pada masa Dinasti Joseon!" suruh Ahn Sonsaengnim.

Luhan terdiam. Ternyata alasan yang ia buat tadi tak cukup kuat. Luhan melirik Xiumin. Xiumin sedang memperhatikannya kemudian tersenyum dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang dinaikan. Mungkin ia sedang berkata seperti _'Kena kau. Akhirnya aku bisa membalasmu atas kejadian waktu itu di toilet.'_

Luhan makin menunduk. Matanya berputar ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu. Namun, tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Baiklah." Ahn Sonsaengnim membuang napasnya, "Karena kau tak bisa menjawabnya, saat istirahat nanti, bersihkan toilet wanita!" kata Ahn Sonsaengnim final kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dengan mulut menganga. Ehem, tentu saja ia kaget akan hal itu. Sangat kaget malah.

***o*o***

Luhan menenteng sebuah ember di tangan kanannya dan sebuah alat pel di tangan kirinya. Hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

Luhan berjalan gontai. Rasanya Luhan sudah tak memperdulikan image-nya. Tak ada gunanya ia mempertahankan itu. Ia hancur karena seorang gadis yang tetap tampak aneh di matanya. Luhan memasuki toilet wanita. Dua orang gadis yang sedang bercermin disana terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan. Mereka cepat-cepat keluar setelah sempat menertawakan Luhan.

Luhan meletakan ember tadi di lantai dengan kasar hingga air di dalam ember muncrat. Ia mulai mengepel bagian lantai di sekitar tempat bercermin toilet. Setidaknya tak ada siswa perempuan masuk ke dalam sana. Bisa-bisa Luhan dikatakan membuat kedok untuk mengintip mereka.

"Ehem.." Minseok berdehem. Ia bersandar di kusen pintu masuk toilet, "Bagaimana rasanya masuk ke toilet wanita hum?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan diam. Ia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan alasan itu." kata Minseok. Sepertinya ia membahas yang terjadi di kelas tadi, "Aku berhasil." sambungnya.

Minseok berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet. Tanpa disangka sebuah insiden terjadi lagi. Minseok yang ceroboh itu tak sengaja menginjak kain pel dan membuat ia terpeleset. Lagi-lagi dengan slow motion Luhan melepas pegangan alat pel dan menangkap Minseok yang akan terjatuh.

"Walau kau pintar, kau itu ceroboh." Luhan berdecak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi ha?" teriak Minseok.

"Lalu, apa aku harus melakukan—," Luhan melepas kedua tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan Minseok hingga _'bruukk'_ Minseok terjatuh, "—ini?"

"Hei!" Minseok memekik dan memegangi pantatnya yang barusan membentur lantai.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membalasku dengan itu hum?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sarkastik.

"A—Apa yang kau maksud?" Minseok terheran.

Tanpa disangka Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok ala bridal dan mendudukan Minseok di tempat mirip meja yang berada di depan cermin. Minseok terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan.

Minseok memundurkan wajahnya juga tubuhnya. Luhan meraih tangan Minseok, menariknya untuk mendekat. Wajah Minseok memerah saat itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Seluruh darahnya terasa naik sampai ubun-ubun. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan kanan Luhan menyentuh lutut Minseok sedangkan tangannya yang lain bertumpu. Wajah Luhan makin mendekat ke wajah Minseok dan tangannya juga makin naik ke atas. Minseok memejamkan matanya.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Hanya beberapa centi lagi Luhan akan menyentuh bibir Minseok, namun Luhan berhenti dan berekspresi seperti menahan tawa. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya yang semula dekat dengan wajah Minseok, begitu pula dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau berharap aku akan menciummu?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok terdiam. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah.

"Kembalilah ke kelas! Aku akan menyelesaikan hukuman ini." kata Luhan, "Dan berhenti melakukan pembalasan padaku atau aku akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang tadi."

Minseok keluar dari toilet itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa.

***o*o***

Minseok membolak-balik tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa tidur sejak tadi padahal sudah hampir tengah malam. Minseok masih memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di toilet tadi siang. Sepertinya ia harus membalas Luhan lagi. Tetapi, di sisi lain Luhan mengancamnya. Ancaman itu sangat berbahaya bagi Minseok. Bagaimana kalau identitasnya terungkap?

Minseok membalik tubuhnya lagi. Minseok kemudian tersenyum salah tingkah. Sekelebat bayangan wajah Luhan yang hampir mendekat ke wajahnya sedikit membuat Minseok terganggu. Saat itu terlihat sangat manis.

Minseok membalik tubuhnya lagi. Tidak. Ia akan menepis pemikiran-pemikiran aneh tentang Luhan. Bagaimana kalau Luhan orang yang sejenis dengan Jongdae? Bisa-bisa Minseok tambah gila.

Minseok berbalik lagi. Apa sebaiknya Minseok menyusun rencana untuk membalas Luhan? Ya, setidaknya mungkin satu ciuman dari Luhan bisa ia dapatkan. Hei, tunggu! Apa Minseok memerlukan ciuman itu? Atau mungkin Minseok menyukai Luhan?

Minseok berbalik—lagi. Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Minseok tidak bodoh. Ia melakukannya dengan baik dan sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Mana mungkin Minseok bisa menyukai pemuda semacam Luhan. Lihatlah tatapannya! Walaupun tampak manis dengan mata mirip rusa itu, namun dia memiliki sorot mata mesum yang lebih dominan.

Minseok mengadah, posisi tidurnya sekarang adalah terlentang. Sekarang Minseok hanya perlu memikirkan kalau Luhan adalah orang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongdae. Dengan itu Minseok dapat lebih mudah untuk membalas Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

***o*o***

Minseok mencoret-coret buku miliknya dengan malas. Jam pelajaran kali ini kosong, tak ada sonsaengnim yang memasuki ruangan kelas. Suasana kelas sangat gaduh. Mungkin hanya Minseok yang sedang duduk malas seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya, dia memang sedang berpikir. Berpikir untuk menemukan cara membalas Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Minseok belum bisa terima. Pertama, ia hampir membongkar penyamaran Minseok. Untungnya itu dapat diantisipasi. Kedua, Luhan melakukan hal yang tak masuk akal. Tentu saja. Saat itu Minseok kan berstatus sebagai Xiumin. Wajar kalau ia tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang sonsaengnim masuk dan kelas tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Kita kedatangan seorang teman lagi." kata Ahn Sonsaengnim, "Ayo masuk!" suruhnya pada seorang siswa yang sepertinya berdiri di luar pintu kelas.

Siswa itu masuk dengan slow motion. Minseok terkejut melihat siswa yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Jangan bercanda! Dia Kim Jongdae? Minseok tak salah lihat. Dia Kim Jongdae!

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" instruksi Ahn Sonsaengnim.

"Annyeong. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae. Aku pindah dari sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki ternama di Seoul. Senang bisa mengenal kalian, mohon bantuannya." katanya memperkenalkan diri kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau duduk disana!" suruh Ahn Sonsaengnim menunjuk sebuah meja yang dekat dengan Minseok.

Jongdae menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk. Sedangkan Minseok sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Ia sedikit yakin, Jongdae akan mengenali wajahnya yang tentu saja sangat familiar di mata Jongdae.

"Untuk yang lain, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." kata Ahn Sonsaengnim kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sepertinya sedang menutupi wajahnya. Ia terheran. "Hei, apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Jongdae yang bertanya pada Minseok.

Minseok menunduk dan sedikit melirik Amber yang melihatnya khawatir. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Minseok berbisik, bahkan suaranya tak dapat terdengar.

Amber memberinya sebuah anggukan, "Aku yakin dia tak mengenalimu." katanya berbisik.

Minseok membalas anggukan Amber dengan ragu, kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat Jongdae yang menatapnya bingung. Minseok tersenyum ke arah Jongdae.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab Minseok sambil tertawa canggung.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae." kata Jongdae mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Minseok menjabat tangan Jongdae ragu, "Namaku Xiumin."

"Xiumin, kau gadis yang cantik." puji Jongdae. Minseok tersenyum, "Kau juga mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal." kata Jongdae.

Mati! Mungkin Jongdae mengenalinya. "Be—benarkah?" tanya Minseok canggung. Namun, sedapat mungkin ia membuat wajahnya sedang tersipu malu, bukan sedang terkejut.

"Eumhh. Namanya Kim Minseok. Dia satu kamar denganku saat di asrama dulu. Tetapi, dia melarikan diri dan membuatku sangat frustasi. Akhirnya aku pindah ke sekolah ini mencoba untuk melupakannya." cerita Jongdae.

Minseok mengangguk, "Apa kau sedang berusaha menemukannya?" tanya Minseok. Ah! Bodoh! Tak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia benar-benar membenciku. Jadi, tak ada gunanya aku mencari keberadaan Kim Minseok." Jongdae menunduk sedih.

Dalam hati Minseok sedang bersorak gembira. Ternyata Jongdae putus asa dan tidak berniat untuk mencari atau mengejarnya lagi. Ini terasa seperti memenangkan sebuah jackpot yang sangat besar. Tetapi, di sisi lain Minseok gelisah. Apa ia harus menjadi perempuan sampai tamat dari sekolah itu?

***o*o***

Minseok berhenti tiba-tiba ketika akan menuju ke kantin. Amber yang mengekor di belakangnya pun akhirnya menabrak tubuh Minseok hingga meringis cukup keras. Minseok dengan cepat menutup mulut Amber dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Amber berbisik setelah Minseok menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Amber.

Minseok menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja yang dikelilingi dua orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan gerakan bola matanya. Mata Amber menyipit melihat siapa yang sedang di tunjuk oleh Minseok.

"Luhan dan Jongdae?" tanya Amber berbisik.

Minseok mengangguk khawatir. Amber segera menarik tangan Minseok dan membawanya menuju ke toilet wanita.

"Ah ini gawat!" teriak Amber frustasi, "Kenapa selalu ada orang yang menyusahkan dalam hidupmu eoh?" tanya Amber makin frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Entahlah." lirih Minseok, "Ah bagaimana ini? Luhan adalah ancaman paling berbahaya dan sekarang ia dekat dengan Jongdae. Aishh bagaimana ini?" Minseok menggigit jari-jarinya. Makin terlihat khawatir.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kau perlu pindah sekolah lagi untuk menghindari mereka?" tanya Amber.

"Tidak! Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini. Hanya saja aku perlu waktu."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah—" Amber menggantungkan pertanyaannya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

***o*o***

Hari beranjak malam. Kelas sore untuk siswa pindahan pun berakhir. Kali ini pelajaran tambahan untuk siswa pindahan diikuti oleh tiga orang siswa. Minseok, Luhan dan Jongdae. Minseok merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas miliknya.

Minseok melirik Jongdae yang berdiri terlebih dahulu. Ia keluar kelas tanpa membawa tas miliknya, mungkin ia ingin pergi ke toilet, namun Minseok tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Minseok menjatuhkan kepalanya lemas di atas tasnya. Hari ini sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan. Masalah makin rumit sejak ia menyamar menjadi perempuan. Malah makin rumit setelah Luhan datang ke kehidupannya dan Jongdae yang ikut-ikutan pindah sekolah. Sialnya sekolah yang dituju Jongdae adalah sekolah yang dipilih Minseok untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Hal yang paling dikhawatirkan Minseok terjadi.

"Ehem!" Luhan berdehem sambil berjalan mendekati Minseok.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa? Kau mau menggangguku lagi?" tanya Minseok ketus.

"Mungkin agak mendekati yang kau maksud." jawab Luhan santai, "Ah iya, aku mendapatkan foto ini dari Jongdae." katanya kemudian melempar selembar foto ke atas meja Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok. Ia bersikap datar saja dan berusaha untuk tidak terkejut melihat foto dirinya.

"Dia adalah Kim Minseok. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sangat mirip dengan orang yang di dalam foto itu." jelas Luhan to the point, "Sorot matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya sangat mirip denganmu."

"Apa yang kau tahu? Kau bahkan belum lama mengenalku, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?" tanya Minseok gugup. Terasa seperti diujung tanduk.

Luhan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Emhh betul juga apa yang kau katakan." Luhan membenarkan, "Tetapi, aku masih tak mengerti saat kau hampir jatuh di toilet laki-laki itu."

Skak mat! Rasanya Minseok akan mati karena hal ini.

"Hei!" Minseok berdiri dan membentak Luhan.

"Hei, jangan emosi seperti itu, Nona Xiumin."

"Bagaimana tak emosi eoh? Kau mencurigaiku kalau aku adalah Kim Minseok?" bentak Minseok keras.

"Mungkin seperti itu." jawab Luhan santai, "Apa kau mengira aku tak melihat saat wig-mu hampir terlepas di toilet itu?" tanya Luhan dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

Minseok terkejut. Padahal ia yakin saat itu Luhan tak menyadarinya.

"Saat itu sebenarnya aku tak yakin, karena ku pikir kau mempunyai masalah dengan rambut aslimu sehingga kau memakai wig itu. Tetapi, setelah melihat foto Kim Minseok, entah kenapa aku merasa yakin kau adalah Kim Minseok." jelas Luhan panjang, "Dan aku akan membuktikan itu." sambungnya.

Luhan mendekati Minseok sedangkan Minseok memundurkan posisinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Minseok takut dan khawatir.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya berancang-ancang ingin meraih wig yang mungkin dipakai Minseok.

Hup!

Luhan meraih kepala Minseok dan Minseok berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari kepalanya. Untung saja Minseok memakai wig yang diberikan Amber, jadi wig itu agak sulit untuk dilepas. Sebuah insiden terjadi lagi. Kaki Luhan tersandung dan otomatis mendorong tubuh Minseok hingga Minseok terjatuh pada sebuah meja dengan Luhan yang berada di atasnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu pada meja. Luhan melihat wig bagian depan Minseok sedikit terlepas dan memperlihatkan rambut asli Minseok yang pendek. Luhan tersenyum seperti meraih sebuah kemenangan.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minseok. "Kau Kim Minseok kan?" tanya Luhan berbisik. Luhan kembali ke posisinya semula dan melihat raut wajah Minseok. Wajah Minseok tampak memerah.

***o*o***

Luhan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain. Minseok memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian Minseok merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian bibirnya. Luhan menciumnya! Cukup lama ciuman itu terjadi. Malah Luhan terlihat sangat asik melumat bibir Minseok walaupun Minseok sama sekali tak membalasnya.

Di sisi lain, Jongdae yang baru saja datang dari toilet melihat mereka yang berciuman di kelas. Ia cukup terkejut dengan posisi Luhan yang saat itu berada di atas Minseok.

"Ehem." Jongdae berdehem bermaksud untuk menyadarkan mereka akan kehadiran seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Jongdae memasuki kelas.

Luhan menyadari kedatangan Jongdae dan melepas ciumannya terhadap Minseok. Luhan berdiri dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Minseok masih dengan posisinya yang tadi sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Maaf aku menganggu kalian." kata Jongdae tanpa melihat Luhan sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Tak masalah." jawab Luhan santai.

Minseok bangkit dari posisi tadi dan segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongdae. Namun, dengan cepat tangan Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok dan memeluknya.

Jongdae kembali menoleh Luhan dan Minseok yang membelakanginya dengan posisi memeluk Luhan. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan." katanya dengan nada datar dan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." bisik Luhan pada Minseok.

***o*o***

Minseok dari tadi bolak-balik di dalam kamarnya. Ada keinginan untuk menuju ke kamar Amber dan menceritakan semua yang ia alami hari ini. Berita yang paling buruk yaitu kenyataan bahwa Luhan sudah tahu tentang Xiumin yang aslinya adalah Kim Minseok yang notabene laki-laki. Mungkin kalau Luhan dapat menutup mulutnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi jika Luhan seorang yang licik, bagaimana? Bisa-bisa ia membongkar semuanya.

Banyak dampak yang ditimbulkan dari hal sepele ini. Jika itu terbongkar yang pertama kena dampaknya adalah sekolah lama Minseok. Mungkin sekolah itu akan dituntut karena mengeluarkan dokumen pindahan ganda dengan gender yang berbeda, terlebih itu adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, jadi sangat aneh jika mengeluarkan dokumen perpindahan dengan gender perempuan. Yang kedua adalah ancaman bagi Minseok sendiri yang akan kembali diganggu Jongdae. Dampak lain mungkin Minseok tak dapat diterima di sekolah manapun karena tuduhan penipuan.

Minseok makin tak tenang jika ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia mengambil resiko yang terlalu besar untuk ini. Mungkin ia harus melakukan semacam negosiasi dengan Luhan agar ia aman.

Minseok mengambil jaket miliknya yang digantung di belakang pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mungkin akan mengunjungi sebuah café kopi yang dekat dengan rumah Amber yang ia tempati sekarang.

Minseok menuju sebuah café yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia membeli secangkir Americano. Dengan ini ia akan sedikit tenang dan terhibur. Minseok akan berjalan-jalan sambil memikirkan cara yang terbaik menghadapi masalah yang dibuatnya ini.

Minseok berhenti sejenak dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tak salah lihat. Minseok melihat Jongdae dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang sambil menikmati minuman yang mereka sukai.

Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Bisa saja mereka sedang membahas dirinya. Sekelebat wajah Luhan yang menyeringai terbayang di benak Minseok. Minseok berbalik sebelum mereka melihatnya karena saat itu Minseok sedang tidak menyamar.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." gumamnya.

*o*o*

"Ku dengar Xiumin anak pindahan dari sebuah sekolah laki-laki di Seoul." Jongdae membuka pembicaraannya dengan Luhan. Kemudian ia menyesap espresso yang berada di depannya.

"Ya, itu yang ku dengar. Tetapi, tak ada yang tahu pasti nama sekolah asalnya." sahut Luhan.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan identitas Xiumin. Kulihat dia sangat mirip dengan Kim Minseok yang ku kenal. Tetapi mereka berbeda gender, itu yang membuatku sedikit ragu." jelas Jongdae dengan nada serius.

"Entahlah. Tetapi, setelah melihat foto yang kau tunjukan tadi siang, kurasa Xiumin dan Kim Minseok tak memiliki kesamaan yang berarti. Apalagi mereka memiliki gender yang berbeda, itu sama sekali tak masuk akal jika mereka adalah orang yang sama." Luhan menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Kurasa penjelasanmu sedikit masuk akal." Jongdae membenarkan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian meraih cangkir yang berada di atas meja di depannya. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap objek yang dikenalnya sedang memperhatikannya dengan Jongdae.

Kim Minseok.

Luhan berdecak remeh. Di saat berada di ujung tanduk seperti itu, Minseok masih dapat keluar dengan pakaian laki-laki. Dia seakan tak merasa takut jika sewaktu-waktu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongdae di jalanan.

Luhan melihat Minseok berbalik dan makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Dasar ceroboh." gumam Luhan kemudian menyesap espresso-nya.

"Ceroboh? Siapa yang ceroboh?" tanya Jongdae terheran. Jongdae berbalik bermaksud ingin melihat apa yang Luhan lihat dan siapa yang dimaksud Luhan.

Namun, tak ada siapapun. Hanya orang yang berlalu lalang dan sepertinya tak ada kepentingan dengan Luhan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Luhan datar.

Jongdae kembali menatap Luhan dan tak terlalu memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

*o*o*

Minseok merasa sedikit lega walaupun tak sepenuhnya lega. Ia menyalurkan kekhawatirannya pada selembar kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan. Ia sudah menghubungi kepala sekolahnya yang lama tadi malam dan mengajaknya bernegosiasi. Minseok menginginkan agar kepala sekolahnya menganggap bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengeluarkan dokumen kepindahan siswa atas nama Xiumin yang bergender perempuan. Walaupun dokumen tersebut sudah berpindah ke sekolah lain, setidaknya dokumen itu akan aman sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, cukup sampai nama Xiumin dilupakan di kedua sekolah itu.

Minseok masih mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan getaran ponsel yang ada di atas mejanya.

_**From: 0888460420_

_**Kim Minseok, temui aku di tempat kau menemukan aku dan Jongdae sedang berbincang. Aku tunggu! Jangan terlambat! _

_Xi Luhan._

Minseok menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Bukan! Dia tak sedang memikirkan bagaimana Luhan dapat menghubunginya dan mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Yang sedang Minseok pikirkan adalah bagaimana Luhan bisa mengetahui kalau Minseok menemukannya sedang berbincang dengan Jongdae kemarin malam? Sungguh pemuda yang misterius menurut Minseok.

*o*o*

"Ayo, duduklah!" Luhan mempersilahkan Minseok untuk duduk dan Minseok melakukannya sesuai instruksi Luhan, "Kau tetap ceroboh seperti yang ku kira."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ceroboh? Bahkan, aku berhasil melarikan diri dari asrama saat itu tanpa ketahuan." sangga Minseok.

"Baiklah." Luhan menyerah. Ia sedang malas berdebat saat itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Minseok ketus.

"Kau lupa? Kau mempunyai hutang penjelasan padaku, Kim Minseok."

"Ya, aku tahu." Minseok menjawabnya malas.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyamar sebagai Xiumin?" tanya Luhan.

"Semuanya karena Jongdae. Aku sangat bosan dengan tingkahnya saat di asrama sekolahku dulu. Jadi dulu kami adalah teman sekamar, namun dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri dan aku tidak menyukai itu." jelas Minseok.

"Cihh alasan yang sangat konyol." Luhan berdecih.

"Ngomong-omong apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jongdae kemarin?" tanya Minseok, "Apa kau mengatakan identitas asliku?"

"Tidak. Aku tak akan sejahat itu padamu." jawab Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." jawab Luhan dengan nada datar, "Sekarang aku menyarankan padamu, sebaiknya kau akhiri semuanya sebelum Jongdae mengetahui penyamaranmu."

"Mengakhiri? Ya, itu yang akan aku lakukan, tetapi aku belum menemukan caranya."

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Amber dan menyiapkan semua rencananya. Jadi, kau hanya menjalankan semuanya." jelas Luhan serius.

"Lalu rencananya apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk tidak muncul selama sebulan di sekolah dan saat kau muncul kembali, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Kim Minseok, bukan sebagai Xiumin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Amber akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti."

*o*o*

Seluruh anggota kelas membawa masing-masing setangkai bunga lili putih. Tak hanya anggota kelas itu saja, hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah itu melakukannya. Di dalam kelas sana terpampang foto Xiumin yang di kelilingi oleh rangkaian bunga. Semua orang tampak bersedih. Berhubung keluarga Xiumin yang tidak berada di Korea, Luhan dan Amber yang menggantikan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas Xiumin. Ia sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin.

Amber menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. "Kemarin ia mengatakan akan pergi ke Macau untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Namun, saat ia sampai disana, Xiumin mengalami kecelakaan. Mobilnya terperosok ke jurang dan mayatnya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan." cerita Amber. Ia meneteskan air matanya saat menceritakan hal itu.

Gadis itu berlalu.

Jongdae adalah orang selanjutnya yang mendekati Amber. Jongdae juga bertanya perihal kejadian yang menimpa Xiumin.

"Aku tak menyangka kami akan berteman sesingkat ini." gumam Jongdae sedih, "Padahal aku baru saja merasa kehilangan Minseok. Xiumin datang membuat perasaan yang sama saat aku bersama Minseok. Namun, sekarang ia sudah pergi."

"Mungkin itu takdirnya." Luhan menepuk pundak Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku merasa sedikit cemburu." kata Jongdae.

"Cemburu? Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Saat kau mencium Xiumin. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa teriris-iris. Maaf aku mengatakan ini." cerita Jongdae kemudian berlalu.

Bunuh Luhan! Sekarang ia sangat tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kalau saja bukan karena sandiwara di saat suasana berkabung seperti ini, mungkin Luhan sudah tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Ia hanya tak menyangka, Jongdae sudah menaruh hati pada Xiumin yang sebenarnya adalah Minseok.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti." gumam Luhan pelan tanpa bisa di dengar oleh Jongdae.

*o*o*

Sebulan telah berlalu. Sementara Luhan dan Amber menjalankan rencananya, Minseok bersembunyi di rumah nenek Amber. Sebenarnya Luhan menyarankan agar Minseok tinggal di rumah neneknya di Beijing, tetapi karena terlalu jauh, hal tersebut di batalkan. Dan rumah nenek Amber menjadi satu-satunya solusi.

Minseok menarik tali sumur dan mengangkat ember yang sudah berisi air dari dalam sumur. Minseok menuang air itu ke ember yang ia bawa dari dapur. Minseok hanya terheranpada satu hal, setahunya, Amber adalah orang kaya, namun Minseok sangat tak percaya jika neneknya memiliki kehidupan setradisional ini.

"Minseok!" teriak seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Minseok.

Minseok menoleh, "Amber!" Minseok berlari menghampiri Amber dan memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan sambil meloncat-loncat, mungkin saking gembiranya mereka bertemu lagi setelah hampir sebulan berpisah. Jadi, Amber dan Luhan tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah nenek Amber. Ini bentuk antisipasi jika secara sengaja atau tak disengaja Jongdae mengikuti mereka ke tempat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok. Otomatis Minseok dan Amber saling melepas pelukan mereka.

"Baik, sangat baik. Hanya saja aku merasa diriku berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih tradisional." sahutnya diakhiri dengan nada candaan, "Bagaimana dengan rencananya, lancar?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan dan Amber tersenyum. "Hei tentu saja kami berhasil." jawab Amber kemudian memukul lengan Minseok pelan, "Bahkan acting kami saat itu sangat bagus." Amber menjawab dengan nada bangga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kepala sekolah di sekolahku yang dulu?" tanya Minseok.

"Semuanya sesuai rencana." Amber menunjukkan kedua ibu jari tangannya, "Ternyata dia sangat mudah untuk di ajak bekerja sama. Yang jelas kau aman." sambungnya, "Ah iya, kau sudah ku daftarkan lagi di sekolah atas nama Kim Minseok, jadi besok kau mulai bersekolah lagi." Amber tersenyum.

"Emhh Minseok, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata Luhan.

Luhan memberikan kode pada Amber untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eumhh itu—ah ya, sepertinya nenek memanggilku. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Lanjutkan saja acara kalian!" katanya dan berlari menuju ke rumah utama yang lumayan jauh dari sumur itu.

Minseok yang belum sempat menghentikan Amber, tangannya tertarik oleh tangan Luhan. Luhan membawanya ke bawah pohon apel yang berada di dekat sumur.

"Hei, lepaskan!" teriak Minseok ketika sampai di pohon itu, "Kenapa kau begitu kasar?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Luhan menangkup pipi Minseok dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minseok. Minseok terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan paksa. "Kau juga seorang pemaksa." ketus Minseok.

"Apa aku harus memperkosamu juga disini eoh?" ancam Luhan.

"Dasar mesum." umpat Minseok. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik kesal ke arah Luhan. Walaupun dengan tingkah seperti itu, Minseok masih terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku ragu kalau kau benar-benar laki-laki." gumam Luhan.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Minseok berteriak.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengatakan apapun." jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hei, lagipula aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Jongdae, bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu."

"Jongdae? Apa yang ingin kau katakan tentangnya?" tanya Minseok antusias.

"Cih kau antusias sekali. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan.

"Menyukainya? Tidak! Ia sudah seperti sebuah ancaman yang bisa menyerangku kapan saja. Jadi aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan makhluk itu." jawab Minseok, lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus. "Eh tunggu! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu hum? Iya kan?" tanya Minseok sambil menoel-noel dagu Luhan.

"Hei! Hentikan itu!" Luhan menepis tangan Minseok, "Sudah ku katakan, aku kesini ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Jongdae, bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu, apalagi di goda seperti itu."

"Ya ya ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sepertinya Jongdae juga menyukai sosok Xiumin." kata Luhan membuka ceritanya.

"Apa?"

"Ya! Ia mengatakan kalau dia cemburu saat aku menciummu di kelas setelah pelajaran tambahan." jelas Luhan, "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk membalas cintanya?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok menunduk, "Sebenarnya aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu, tetapi aku mencoba menepis itu karena aku tidak suka diperlakukan berlebihan olehnya." jawab Minseok, "Lagipula sekarang aku menyukai orang lain dan kurasa dia lebih baik dari Jongdae."

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Rahasia." jawab Minseok kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Minseok bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hei, kau ini menyebalkan!" umpat Luhan kemudian mengejar Minseok yang masih saja mengejeknya dari kejauhan.

*o*o*

Minseok menutup buku pelajarannya. Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Hari ini dia sudah mulai bersekolah seperti biasanya. Dia adalah Kim Minseok, bukan lagi Xiumin yang notabene adalah perempuan. Jadi, Minseok tak perlu memakai wig ataupun pakaian perempuan lagi.

Minseok duduk di tempat yang tempati dirinya saat masih dikenal sebagai Xiumin oleh teman-temannya. Ya, dia duduk tepat di sebelah Jongdae. Jongdae selalu memperhatikan Minseok sejak ia masuk ke kelas hari ini. Ia tak bersikap berlebihan saat itu padahal dia bertemu dengan Minseok. Walaupun salah satu tujuan awalnya pindah sekolah adalah mencari keberadaan Minseok, namun saat bertemu seperti ini Jongdae bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Jongdae masih merasa kehilangan atas kematian Xiumin.

Minseok bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia menuju ke toilet. Sesampainya disana Minseok mencuci wajah serta tangannya. Ia memandangi dirinya yang berada di cermin. Minseok tertawa tipis.

"Ehem.." seorang berdehem. Ia memperhatikan Minseok sejak tadi.

"Hei! Apa kau sedang mengintipku?" hardiknya saat melihat Luhan yang sedang bersandar di kusen pintu toilet.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat." jawab Luhan asal.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Minseok. Minseok malah memundurkan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin seperti kemarin. Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya kemudian menciumnya. Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Minseok gugup.

Minseok terpojok dan punggungnya sudah membentur dinding. Luhan masih mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan menghimpit Minseok dengan tangan yang keduanya tertumpu pada dinding. Luhan tertawa kecil saat melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Minseok.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menciummu secara tiba-tiba." ucap Luhan.

Minseok menghela napasnya, "Tetapi kenapa kau menghimpitku seperti ini? Menyingkir!"

"Tidak mau."

"Menyingkir ku bilang!"

"Tidak!"

Kita tinggalkan sebentar perdebatan kecil antara Minseok dan Luhan. Di sisi lain, Jongdae berjalan menuju ke toilet. Ia tahu tadi Minseok akan pergi ke toilet. Jongdae ingin mengatakan kalau ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali membawa Minseok ke sekolah yang dulu dan tinggal di asrama dengan kamar yang sama.

Jongdae hampir mencapai pintu toilet. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

_**From: Abeoji_

_**Jika kau tak berhasil menemukan Kim Minseok, pemuda pujaanmu besok, kau harus pergi ke Kanada dan pindah sekolah kesana. Abeoji tak ingin melihatmu stress hanya karena laki-laki semacam Kim Minseok._

Jongdae menghela napasnya berat. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan lagi-lagi terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit hati. Luhan yang menghimpit Minseok dan mereka tampak seperti sedang berciuman. Padahal jauh dari perkiraan Jongdae, mereka sedang berdebat antara _'menyingkir'_ dan _'tidak mau'_.

Jongdae berbalik kemudian meraih kembali ponselnya yang sempat ia letakkan di saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo, abeoji." kata Jongdae setelah mendekatkan ponsel miliknya ke telinganya, "Aku akan ke Kanada hari ini juga." katanya kemudian menutup telponnya.

Jongdae melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berpapasan dengan Amber. Amber menatap Jongdae heran kemudian mengedikan bahunya acuh. Amber berjalan mendekati toilet laki-laki. Ia ingin mencari Minseok.

Amber menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Luhan dan Minseok tersadar dengan kehadiran Amber dan keduanya menoleh Amber. Amber segera membalik badannya dan pergi meninggalkan toilet.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." teriak Minseok.

Minseok mendorong Luhan hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Luhan meringis ketika pantatnya menyentuh lantai toilet. Sebuah insiden kembali terjadi. Minseok yang saat itu akan berlari tersandung oleh kaki Luhan hingga ia jatuh dan menindih Luhan. Bibir keduanya menempel. Namun, satu yang membuat mata Minseok makin membulat dan membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Tangan Luhan yang berada di adik kecilnya dan dapat Minseok rasakan adik kecilnya ehem…

"KYA!" teriak Minseok keras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_


End file.
